The Rogue of the Young Justice
by Shade-Maelstrom
Summary: Slave boy turned hero by Batman aka Bruce Wayne, he is raised as brother of Dick and Jason and has Wally to help him, this boy has powers and will he learn to control them or will the Light manage to manipulate him again. Code name Rogue
1. New Fic YAY, Chapter 1 Tomorrow

Young Justice Fic, going to be my focus, Nick is in this but next one won't have him, first chapter tomorrow


	2. 01: Rogue Talon, Powers Controlled?

"Welcome to the manor Nick" Dick said as he approached the giant doors of the manor with a small ex-slave boy who stood up to the slave peddlers and managed to harm one when his powers finally listened to him. Nick was hugged up to Dick's side, he was lead to the main sitting room where Nick was shuddering with the new surroundings overwhelming him "You seem whelmed" Dick said with a small smile as he sat on the couch, Nick sat on the floor because that is what he was taught "You can sit on the couch Nick" Jason Todd said as he entered the room taking a seat on the chair whilst Dick patted a place next to him where Nick sat "You weren't allowed to sit on the furniture where you were weren't you?" Jason said, Nick nodded as he got comfortable and he took his shoes off "You can lay down Nick" Jason said as he laid down, Dick pulled Nick's head on to his chest as Nick began to fall asleep "He must have not got much sleep then" Jason said quietly as Dick nodded and awaited the member of the team that was trusted to take care of Nick whilst the trio was patrolling Gotham City. "So that the kid" a red headed teen said as Nick awoke in Dick's arms, he tried to dip into his powers but they wouldn't respond "W-Who are you?" Nick spoke up for the first time today "He is Wally West, you may know him as Kid Flash though" Bruce said coming in as he gestured towards the dining room signifying dinner is ready, Nick pushed off of Dick and waited for him to get up "You are a heavy sleeper, you missed lunch" Jason said as he Dick and Wally lead Nick to the dining room.

Nick was surprised to see food being placed in front of him instead of slop which he didn't know what it was made of "W-What-" Nick started "It's meatloaf" Wally butted in "Don't worry if you can't finish it, it'll be hard to get to regular eating habits" Bruce explained as Nick took a bite, he ate slower than everyone at the table, especially the very hungry speedster who had the largest pile of food that Nick has ever seen, once they were all finished, or in Nick's case after eating half of what was on his plate and gave the rest to Wally who offered to finish his food "Nick, Wally here will be looking after you whilst we are going on patrol, we are usually back late but we will see you in the morning, Dick, Jason suit up and meet me in the batcave" Bruce said as the three of them left leaving Nick, who is now shaking, and Wally who is to care for Nick, Wally went back into the living room and sat where Dick previously was seated Nick sat at the other end of the couch "I don't bite, you can come closer" Wally stated and Nick cautiously shuffled towards Wally and sat near him but not close enough to be touching, a couple minutes later Nightwing walked through "Black Canary should be here soon" he said smiling at Nick as he and Robin made their way to the batcave to meet Batman "You want to watch TV?" Wally asked Nick "O-Ok" the small voice replied as Wally picked up the remote and passed it to Nick "You choose kid" he said as the ex-slave boy and checked what was on "What is Netflix?" the boy asked "An app which allows you to watch TV shows" Wally explained to Nick as he opened up Netflix to see what was on there, after a couple minutes of browsing he decided on a show called Once Upon A Time and started watching it, not even halfway through the first episode, he fell onto Wally's side because he felt he could trust Wally since he was Kid Flash.

After the first episode finished Nick was laying on Wally but awake and Dinah had just arrived "Hello boys" she said sitting on the chair next to Wally "Hello Dinah" Wally said, Nick just waved and smiled "Did he eat alright Wally?" Dinah asked "He ate as much as he could" was his reply "Good, well Nick tomorrow you will meet the rest of Dick's team and I will have M'gann hopefully restore your memory of your powers being given to you" Dinah explained to the recovering boy "How about you give yourself a name as Bruce wouldn't want you to have your name revealed to the team" Wally suggested to Nick "H-How about R-Rogue?" he said "Your choice Nick" Dinah said with a reassuring smile on her face for his comfort which did comfort Nick a little "You look comfy their Nick" she added on "I am comfy, Wally's heartbeat is calming" Nick said as he smiled and spoke more than he usually did without his stutter "Hey your stutter is gone" Wally brought up as Nick blushed and turned off the TV to focus on talking more "Do you know what your powers do Nick?" Dinah asked as he nodded "I can turn into smoke, manipulate smoke to do whatever I need it to do, I just can't control my powers" Nick said to explain his powers to the two in the room, they stayed down there for about an hour before "Nick, go to bed" Dinah announced "I don't know where my room is" he answered back but then Dick came back, he was in his costume minus the mask "I'll show him to his room, Bruce told me to head back early so I can check up on you all and to make sure someone doesn't eat us out of food" he said glaring at Wally for the last part who just shrugged "Nick follow me to your room" he added on and lead Nick to a large bedroom with a large plush bed "If you need me I'm next door lil' bro" he added on as Nick climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" went the alarm clock as Nick fell out of bed with a large thud being startled by the noise coming from the foreign device to him, he got up and hit it and it shut up "Ouch" he exclaimed once the pain decided to show itself, Nick stripped down nude then he got changed into some fresh clothes and underwear which some of may have been passed down, he put on jeans, a black shirt and a gray hoodie he then went out of the room where Jason was waiting "Hey Nick" he said joining him on the stairs "Hey Jason" he replied as Jason grabbed a pair of sunglasses "Wear these at the cave Nick, and call me Robin and Dick Nightwing" Jason told the aching teen as he placed on the glasses "They don't know our identities, and what will you be called?" Jason explained and asked "Ok, I like the sound of Rogue" Nick said "Can you at least make it bird or bat related" Jason moaned "Hmmm how about Rogue Talon" Nick thought aloud "Sounds good lil' bro" Dick said joining the two as they headed towards the dining room where Alfred was serving breakfast "Morning boys" Bruce said as they joined him at the table to eat breakfast "I'm guessing this is toast and eggs" Nick said now out of his shell around the family plus Wally and Dinah "So have you decided on a name Nick?" Bruce asked once all were finished their breakfast "He wants Rogue Talon, Bat Dad" Jason said as he took the plates into the kitchen and went to change into his Robin gear "Ok, I'll get to work on it for the Zeta travel, and DON'T CALL ME BAT DAD" Bruce said as Dick went and got ready in his Nightwing gear whilst Nick was lead to the batcave to wait for the other two.

Whilst waiting for the others to arrive, Bruce shown Nick a computer where he started to design a costume because Nick knew that when he agreed to become the son of Bruce Wayne/Batman he would be taken under his wing and become a sidekick/member of the Young Justice team. After 10 minutes the former boy wonder and the current boy wonder joined us "Alright you can leave now, and Nick keep the glasses on at all times and don't let Wally call you Nick" Bruce warned Rogue Talon and then they went to the Zeta tube "Recognized B:01 Nightwing, Recognized B:09 Robin, Recognized B:10 Rogue Talon" the Zeta Tube said as the three materialized in Mount Justice "Hello Robin, Nightwing, who is your friend" M'gann said greeting us from the main area "Hello M'gann, this is Rogue Talon, the slave that Batman saved and adopted, he has powers but he doesn't know how to use them" Nightwing explained to the Martian as the others overheard from the sitting area "He met Wally yesterday but when we were all collecting Nick from the station" Robin added on as the team gathered around RT (Rogue Talon) as he went to hide behind Nightwing "Your over crowding the poor kid" Artemis said pushing everyone back and going towards the shivering Nick "Hello, I'm Artemis" the blonde archer said "H-Hello Artemis" the small boy said as he stepped out from behind Nightwing and let the team see him. "The dork in yellow is Kid Flash, Wally, The beautiful lady in a top hat is Zantana and the lady next to her is Rocket, Raquel, The Martian is Miss Martian, M'gann and the Atlantian is Aqualad, Kaldur'ahm the guy with an S on his shirt is Superboy" Artemis explained pointing to each person, each of them waving when their name was said.

After a few minutes of Rogue Talon getting to know everyone, Black Canary came by "M'gann, Rogue Talon, with me" she said as the two she requested followed her to the Zeta Tubes and went to the Watchtower and to where Martian Manhunter was waiting "We will start work on the memory reconstruction now" the elder martian stated as they all followed him into a room where they were going to reconstruct the memories of Rogue Talon gaining his power and how to control them "Are you ready Rogue Talon?" M'gann asked as he nodded, the room went white and soon M'gann and Nick were floating around in a place that looked like space with rectangles all around him and some shattered remnants of them "I will have to look through some other memories to start the restoration okay" M'gann said "It's okay M'gann, you'll learn my name through this" he said to her mentally, Nick witnessed so many of his past memories but just before the blackout in his memories M'gann started piecing it together and once she finished piecing together she looked at Nick "Nick, are you ready, and don't worry I'll remove any programming from the light if there is any" M'gann stated, "Let's do it, I want to control my powers" he was speaking more confidently because he felt the same level of trust towards her as he has Wally "Don't worry any names that have been revealed to me will be removed from my memory as requested by Batman" she added on and started the memory.

 _FLASHBACK_

"LET ME GO!" Nick shouted as he was tied down to the table by Savage and Black Manta, "We will do what we want and you will comply, you are our slave" Savage replied as he proceeded to lock down Nick's limbs and stripped off his shirt by ripping it off "Now what do we do with him" Manta said as he looked at all of the different test tubes "How about smoke?" Lex Luthor said entering the light of the lab where they have locked Nick in "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME!?" Nick shouted before Manta taped his mouth shut "That will shut him up" Manta said "Well since you asked nicely little kid I'll tell you, we are going to inject you with a meta gene prototype to see if we may weaponize it into making super powered weapons and each gene comes with their own command words" Luthor said as he injected the smoke meta gene into Nick as he passed out, when he awoke he was told one of his command words "Myston will activate your powers permanently" Savage said as he didn't know Nick was awake and sent the programs into his brain, he was knocked out because of the impulse sent into his brain at one time, he awoke in pod when he returned to the peddlers with no recollection of what happened.

 _BACK TO PRESENT_

"M'gann, remove them NOW" Nick shouted, very traumatized as M'gann got straight to work on removing the words that would control him whilst also making a list that will be useful to the group if Nick were to do undercover work for them "They should all be gone, but just to test it out you will need to see if you can use your powers when we are out of your mind" M'gann said as they left Nick's mind and Nick was shaking "Do it Martian Manhunter" Black Canary said as the the older martian wiped Nick's name from M'gann's memory and any other identities that were to stay secret "Rogue Talon, try using your powers" M'gann said as Nick disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared at the other end of the room and smiled, then he and M'gann headed back to Mount Justice, bad thing, Nick is now feeling worse than he did when Batman saved him.


	3. 02: Bonding Moment

As soon as the Zeta Tube announced RT and M'gann were back from the Watchtower there was a crowd around the both of them to see what happened when they entered the main area of the cave, of course this overwhelmed Nick so he turned into smoke and made his way back to the tubes and went back somewhere, probably the batcave, "So what did he see M'gann?" Kaldur asked in a calm fashion "He saw the light use him against his will, they tried to turn him into a weapon, he returned to the slave peddlers in rough condition" she explained, recalling Nick's face as he saw the memories of this happening to him, and him not knowing he has been programmed to be a weapon for the light. Everybody had the same expression as their reaction to this news, they were all mad and now they had a reason to fight the light other than to save the world, Nightwing and Robin where trying to think how they will explain this to Batman when they would get home to see him since they would have to pass him in the batcave. "Recognized B:10 Rogue Talon" the tubes announced as Nick appeared in human form and was still shaken up about this "Rogue Talon, are you alright?" Kid Flash asked, concerned for the kid, he reached out to pull him in for a hug but RT backed away "D-Don't touch me" he said trying not to break down, he went and sat down in a chair that seated one person whilst the others went about their day since they were the Young Justice team. "Hey kid, how long you going to be moping around like that" Conner said in his usual tone, Nick ignored him, that pissed Conner off "So now you won't talk, be glad I haven't beat some sense into you" the pissed off clone exclaimed as that last bit affected Nick badly, good thing Zantana was here to see that "Superboy, he is just a kid, he has just found out one of the most horrific things in his life and your threatening him" she exploded as Superboy went away "Hey, Rogue Talon, it'll be alright you'll learn to cope" she said with a smile of her face "Srewolf fo gnimlac" she said as a bouquet of flowers appeared in a vase in front of Nick "These flowers will create a calming atmosphere, we will be here for you" she said with her smile still present "Thank you Zantana" Nick replied with the flowers already working their magic "No problem, and you can call me Zee like the rest of the team does" she said leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

The next person to visit Nick was Wally "Hey RT, you feeling better at all" he queried, Nick nodded and moved to the couch so Wally could sit with him "Can I have that hug now?" Wally said with humor in his voice, Nick hesitated at first but finally answered "Y-Yes" and shuffled closer to Wally who wrapped his arms around the distraught Nick "Don't worry kid, I'll help you through this" said the red head as he held Nick close to him "I can't believe that a 16 year old could be as broken as you are" Raquel said coming in and taking a seat where Nick used to be "Wait, your 16!" Wally exclaimed "Yes, just" Nick said as the rest of the team appeared in the room "Hey guys" Nightwing said as Nick broke free of Wally's hug and waved "I was enjoying that hug" Wally said pouting as Nightwing and M'gann joined the two on the couch whilst the others filled up the other spaces on the couches and chairs, there was an awkward silence for a while because no-one knew what to say around Nick, especially M'gann because she has seen the pain he had been through "Rogue Talon, would you like to go back to the batcave?" Robin asked him, he nodded and headed off to the Zeta Tube, Nightwing nodded to Wally and sent him a text covertly, after the buzz of the text went off on Wally's phone he checked it "Barry needs me, bye guys" he said and sped off to the Zeta tubes and instead of going to Central City and headed to the batcave as requested by Nightwing. Nick was on the computer designing his costume so he didn't hear the Zeta Tube announce Wally's arrival, "What you doing?" Wally asked "M-Making my c-costume" Nick replied as he felt Wally's hand on his shoulder, Nick felt like he could breakdown any moment because of what he has seen "Wally, c-can I have a-another hug?" Nick asked turning off the computer and standing up, after sending the finished design to Alfred to create, "Of course buddy" Wally said as he approached Nick and ran them both to the sitting room, they kicked their shoes off and Wally sat on the couch, Nick sat next to him as Wally hugged Nick closer to his body "I don't know why but I feel safe like this" Nick said as he looked up to Wally "I just have that effect on people" the speedster said with his signature goofy grin, Alfred walked in a couple moments later "Master Nick, do you require a cover?" the butler asked as the smoke manipulator nodded and kept himself close to Wally "Here you go Master Nick" Alfred said draping the cover over Nick as he made himself more comfortable and ended up laying on Wally like he did the previous night.

"Comfortable there Nick?" Wally asked sarcastically "Yeah" Nick said "Thank you for being here for me Wally, I haven't known you for long but I feel that I can trust you a lot" he added as he snuggled closer into Wally to hear his calming heartbeat. "Wally, can I sleep?" Nick asked quietly "Of course you can Nick, you don't need to ask" was his reply so Nick began to drift off to sleep on Wally. "Wally, Nick, where are you?" Dick called as he entered the sitting room "Shh, he's asleep" was the red heads reply as Dick joined them on the two on the couch and took off his Nightwing mask "M'gann told me what he's been through, apparently he was missing an arm when he was knocked unconscious and I guess they uses his powers to reconstruct his arm seeming as he can turn into smoke, using that information he may be able to rejuvenate himself with smoke from the surrounding areas" Dick explained as Wally observed Nick. Dick and Wally stayed talking until Nick started thrashing about "Wake him up!" Dick shouted to Wally who was holding Nick still, then something clicked in his mind, Wally held Nick's head close to his heart, the rapid beating calmed Nick until he awoke "M-My arm, it's gone!" Nick shouted in a panic from his nightmare "Nick your arm is safe calm down" Dick said patting both of Nick's arms whilst Wally held his head at his heart because of what Nick said "I-I think I know why they took my arm" Nick said, Wally's and Dick's faces dropped with surprise "I know my arm was taken during this, they said something about putting it with the arm of Roy Harper from what I can recall when I was awake, if that is correct and from the batcave's database about Roy being a clone, there may be clones of myself" Nick said with more insight than usual "Where did this confidence come from?" Dick asked "Well, I need my revenge on the Light for doing this to me, and I'm confident because I have a reason to be" Nick replied breaking free from Wally by turning into smoke then materializing once he wasn't being hugged by Wally.

After that outburst, Bruce came back from work and Dick explained the situation to him and Nick was being occupied to keep his mind off of his dream "Master Nick, your suit is ready, follow me if you would like to see it" Alfred told Nick to keep him from entering that state of shock "Sure Alfred" Nick replied as he beckoned for Wally to follow since Dick was busy with Bruce and Jason was who knows where on a mission with the team "Would you like to try it on Master Nick" Alfred asked as Nick took the suit off of him and went to change in to it. Once Nick was changed he came back to where Alfred and Wally were "Now you need to make some form of Batarang" Wally joked towards Nick as he picked up a prototype of the Batarang "Hey, I could make one in the shape of a Talon" Nick joked back as he left to change back into his civilian clothes. Once he was changed, Wally had found a way for Nick to occupy himself with his Batarang design and making "Dad, where is the metals used for your Batarangs?" Nick asked going up to the caped crusader "In the workshop Nick, take Dick with you" Bruce said as Dick lead Nick to the workshop. "So what are your ideas Nick?" the black haired boy asked as Nick looked through the metals "Something shaped like a bird's talons" Nick said grabbing a thick black marker and started drawing a Batarang in the shape of a talon, "Wait Nick, try this here" Dick said taking the marker and drew on a joint that could be used to combine many of these into one "Yeah, that's good Dick" Nick said replicating the design onto multiple pieces of metal "Now how about we get them cut and tested lil' bro" the big brother said as he took them and placed the design on the plasma cutter and let it do its work.

Nick and Dick left the cutter to do the cutting and went back up to the sitting room where everyone was, and Wally was hunched over some school books "Barry paid a visit and dropped off my school work" Wally said with a frown "Your dad still want you out of the house since you are bisexual I see" Dick said joining Wally on the couch "Speaking of school, I want Nick to go to Gotham Academy tomorrow, also Dick, call Artemis here now" Bruce said with his usual authoritative tone "I thought Artemis was on a mission" Nick said puzzled as Dick picked up the phone "Red Arrow is with the team, I told Artemis to stay back" Bruce said leading Dick and Nick to the batcave where Artemis was materializing from Zeta travel "What did you want Nightw... Who are you three?" Artemis said discombobulated "Let me introduce myself, I'm Batman also known as Bruce Wayne, that there is Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing and that is Nick... Wayne also known as Rogue Talon" Bruce said as he shown all the suits and Artemis was at a loss for words until she found some to say "Why are you telling me this?" the girl asked "Because I want you to look after Nick at Gotham Academy since Dick is now being home schooled and since you are a member of the team, I can trust you to keep my son safe" Bruce said placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, Artemis bent down to Nick's level "Well Nick, I guess you will see a lot of me now" Artemis said being comforting which was out of character for her to do so. Artemis was invited into the manor to be shown around and when they arrived at the main sitting room she saw a speedster doing school work "So that is what you call helping Barry" she shouted waking Wally across the head "Well I was the only person who knew their identity and Nick needed company" Wally explained rubbing his head as Nick laughed for the first time in forever, Nick knew that he would enjoy being with this crazy family and was happy to be a part of it.


	4. 03: Getting Schooled

Nick awoke the next day by himself since he threw the alarm clock out of the window because it quote on quote "Reminded him of a time bomb" when it woke him up "Nick, hurry up and get into your uniform" Dick shouted across the hall as Nick searched his closet for it, when he found it he changed quickly into it, there was also a timetable in the pocket of the blazer, once he was in his uniform, Nick went downstairs to the dining room where he found Jason and Artemis in their uniforms (Artemis stayed the night) and breakfast already at the table, Nick took a seat next to the blonde archer "About time you woke up, I was about to send Jason up to wake you, what happened to your alarm clock?" Bruce asked as Nick took a bite of his food "Causing bad memories, so I threw it out the window" Nick said nonchalantly as Bruce sighed "Sorry" he said as Dick came downstairs finally holding a couple bags, "I packed your school bag and gym clothes lil' bro" Dick said coming up to Nick and ruffling his hair, Nick just ignored that and continued to eat his breakfast. When he finished eating he took his plate into the kitchen "You ready to go Nick?" Artemis asked as he reentered the dining room "Yeah" Nick said as he joined Artemis and headed towards the car where Alfred was waiting, Dick intercepted the two and hugged Nick "Have fun Nick, I put your suit and gear with Artemis' for you to change into after school if you want to head to Mount Justice to start training, if your ready" Dick explained as he released Nick who nodded and went outside to get in the car "Lets go Alfred" Artemis said as the two got in the car and Alfred drove off.

"We have arrived Master Nick and Mistress Artemis" Alfred said as the two left the car "Let me show you to your locker Nick" Artemis said leading him to the lockers, he had Dick's old locker which was near hers "Put your gym stuff in here, all classes are with your own year group so I won't be in your classes except gym, if you have it at the same time as me, I have it at the end of the day on days I have gym" Artemis said pulling her timetable out and Nick got his out after placing his gym bag in his locker "Thank God, yes" Nick said comparing timetables with Artemis and saw they have the same gym class, they even had it today, then the bell rang so Nick parted ways with his guide for his first two lessons, there were 5 lessons a day, going 2 lessons, then a 20 minute break, 2 lessons an hour for lunch then last lesson. Nick arrived at his first lesson which was English and worked alone for this lesson, good thing Artemis was next door so she could show him where his second lesson "Nick, could you please focus" the teacher said as Nick was looking off in the distance thinking of how he could cause a panic due to a prank, making a hand or foot smoke and setting off the alarms, Artemis would know it was him though so he wouldn't do it on a day she was there, after completing his work for his first lesson, Nick headed off for Geography which was boring and the furthest away from the area where students hang out at break according to Artemis, Nick was lucky that he was able to have education whilst being a slave so that he will be able to understand what was going on, in this class they were going over plate tectonics which was fairly easy to Nick. After class Nick went out of the room and saw students flocking towards the area Artemis shown him, "Nick, over here!" Artemis shouted from at the end of the hallway, Nick went over to her "I... Hate... Geography" Nick said joining her as she pointed out the locations for his next two classes "Do you want to see where your suit and gear are?" Artemis asked, Nick nodded and they went off.

While Nick and Artemis were at school Wally, Zantana, Dick and Kaldur'ahm were at Mount Justice, all studying under Black Canary "Break for twenty minutes you four, we will continue with our next subject then" Black Canary said as Dick got out his phone, he called Nick, "Hello RT, yeah I'm good, Artemis shown you where your stuff is" is basically how their conversation went, Kaldur was talking with Black Canary about the work for the team so Wally and Zee were talking "So, do you think Rogue Talon is doing well at school?" Zantana asked Wally "Well from what I overheard from Nightwing and Robin, he is going to Gotham Academy, Artemis wouldn't know because isn't she a year above RT" Wally replied, lying to Zantana straight up him knowing that Artemis is there for Nick "Hey Wally, can I talk with you?" Nightwing called out as Wally went over to him and Nightwing passed the phone to Wally "Hey RT, so your coming later, yeah I'm alright, sure I'll come over afterwards if it's alright with uncle Barry, you gotta go back to class, I'll get Nightwing to text you my number, talk to you at lunch then, bye" Wally said as he finished talking and Nick hung up to go back to class whilst Wally still had a few minutes before going back to class with the other three "He's taken a liking to you" Nightwing pointed out "I feel like I have a duty to keep him safe" Wally said rejoining everyone else "Hey Black Canary, Rogue Talon will be joining us to start his training today" Nightwing said as she nodded "Shall we continue with your studies then you four?" Dinah asked, they all nodded in response of her question and went back to their books "I'd rather Rogue Talon study here with us" Nightwing whispered to Wally as he nodded and continued to work by taking notes of what Dinah was saying.

Back with Nick and Artemis, their classes were going well and after their next two lessons they met up to eat lunch with each other "So what did Alfred pack for you for lunch Nick?" Artemis asked as she pulled out her lunch as they sat under a tree "Just a sandwich and an apple" Nick replied taking a bite into the ham salad sandwich as Artemis started eating her food "Is your phone going off Nick?" Artemis asked as Nick checked and nodded "Dick just gave me Wally's number" Nick said saving the number and texting Wally, "Want my number Nick?" Artemis asked "Sure, your my school guardian" Nick said passing her his phone so she could enter her phone number "Want me to call Wally and Dick, they should be at the manor now" Nick asked Artemis who had just finished her sandwich "Go ahead, call Dick, Wally can stay out of it" Artemis said with her usual distaste for Wally, Nick chuckled and called Dick "Hey lil' bro" Dick said as he was put on speaker phone "Hey Dick, your on speaker so Artemis can talk to" Nick replied as he continued eating "Ok, Arty how is he doing" the older brother asked "He is doing alright, he hated Geography and enjoyed Chemistry" she replied as Nick nodded even though his brother couldn't see it "Will you guys be coming straight to the cave or will you come by here to drop your stuff off?" Dick asked as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth "I'm gonna drop my stuff off" Nick said "I'm going straight to the cave, don't want the team to be suspicious of me and Nick" Artemis said, glad Wally isn't there. They ended up talking a little more and when lunch was over the two at school bee lined it to their lockers to grab their gym equipment and went off to the changing rooms, Nick felt uncomfortable changing in front of people because of the scars on his back due to the years in slavery, Nick entered the room and saw some of the seniors smoking and knew to take the advantage of it, since the smoke was in the toilets, Nick entered a cubicle when he got in their, used the smoke to hide the scars for this lesson, gym passed fairly quickly and Nick met up with Artemis after changing back into their uniforms, Artemis gave Nick his suit and he turned into smoke, getting rid of the smoke that he took in, in the toilets from the changing room.

Nick took the Zeta Tube back to the batcave and appeared in front of Batman "Hey Dad" Nick said as he went to the elevator to the manor "Hey Nick, get changed then get to the cave, training starts today" Batman replied as Nick went up the elevator, he put his stuff in his bedroom and changed into his Rogue Talon gear, he made his way back to the elevator when he was stopped by a yellow blur "Hey Wally" Nick said not surprised at all "Yo, lets go test you out then Rogue Talon" Wally said smirking as Nick punched Wally's arm, hard, and made his way to the Zeta tubes, "Wally, head in a couple minutes after me and Nightwing to avoid suspicion about you knowing our identities" Nick said placing his mask on and used the tube with Nightwing to arrive at the cave "Hey guys" Rogue Talon said joining them "What we going to do to train?"


	5. 04: All Aboard the Training Train

"Alright team, a simple training program today, each of you will be going to all try to fight your way to the end of this course and obtain the gift card on the pedestal at the end, be careful, the course has been programmed to combat you" Dinah explained to the team "Where is Raquel?" Zantana asked "She is working with Icon on a mission" Black Canary replied as she shown everyone to the course "3,2,1 GO!" she shouted as the members ran into the course, except for Rogue Talon, "Are you going in Rogue Talon?" Black Canary asked "I will, I'm just waiting for the right moment" he replied, watching the people carefully, "AHHH" Robin shouted as he was knocked back and flew on to the floor, now Rogue Talon ran in, using the knocked down Jason as a spring board boost and jumped up to where Robin fell from, also using the help of him turning into smoke and going the rest of the way up, when he arrived at the top he saw everyone fighting each other, Rogue Talon reached for a Batarang (he still hasn't named it) and threw it at Zantana, when it made contact she looked back and saw Rogue Talon and went to cast a spell to trap him "Egac dnoura eguoR nolaT" she casted as a cage appeared around Rogue Talon, he turned into smoke and went around the bars and materialized outside of the cage, Nightwing didn't notice Rogue Talon had joined them and threw a smoke bomb to try escape the fighting but Rogue Talon traveled through the smoke when it appeared and reached the other end quickly, he then manipulated the smoke to make it hard to move through the smoke so he could get to the end. He kept running through the course, avoiding obstacles, when the end was in sight, Rogue Talon ran faster, then Kid Flash ran past him using his super speed, he ran straight to the pedestal and collected a gift card, Rogue Talon arrived after Wally and saw two more gift cards, he picked it up and looked to Wally "I guess it was a race then Kid Flash" the younger boy said smiling that he still got there faster than most people "Everyone is still stuck in your smoke Rogue Talon" the red headed speedster stated as Rogue Talon turned to smoke and headed to the large pile of smoke, he took the smoke into some of his smoke canisters in his belt and let the others go "There is one card left, go" Kid Flash said as the team hightailed it to go to collect the card, Kid Flash and Rogue Talon reunited with Black Canary "So who got their first?" she asked as KF raised his hand "Why aren't the rest of the team with you?" BC then asked "Well, I may or may not have trapped them in smoke which wouldn't dissipate until I took it away" RT said smiling "Well, at least you can think on your feet, you two can go home now then" Black Canary said as the two who finished the course headed to the Zeta tubes where they went to the batcave.

Nick went up to his room and got changed into his civvies whilst Wally went to Dick's room to grab the clothes he keeps at the manor and got changed into them, they both met up in the hallway "So, how were you good at running and defending?" Wally asked Nick as they went down to the sitting room "Well, there were fights among the slaves so I trained myself and the running comes from failed escape attempts" Nick said as he shivered from the memories, "You know, I'm still scared around the others, wearing a mask around them is helping because it feels like I'm not me but someone much better" Nick said sitting down on the couch with Wally, whilst waiting for Dick "Even Artemis?" Wally asked as he shook his head "She's a big help at school" Nick added on to his nod and tried to relax on the couch "Nick, I'm proud that you are doing so well with your improvements on your social life, look, you can deal with being hugged" Wally said pulling the younger boy in for a hug "I can take you shopping tomorrow instead of school if you want" Wally said with a mischievous grin laying on his face "Um ok, but isn't playing hooky looked down on" Nick said as Bruce entered "I can arrange for you to being off school until your emotionally ready" Bruce said looking at Nick being held against Wally against his will, Nick mouthed the words 'Help me' to his adoptive father "Wally, let go" Bruce said with warning in his voice so the emerald eyed teen let go of Nick reluctantly and pouted, "I would like to take that offer dad" Nick said slouching on the couch, "Dick and Jason have just got back" Bruce said as a buzz went off on his wrist computer that was built into his watch, Bruce then left and Nick watched as the two brothers ran upstairs to change into civvies, when they came downstairs, they took the other two seats on the couch, Jason glared at Nick "What?" Nick asked looking at his younger brother "You used me as a spring board and trapped us in smoke" he snapped as Dick laughed "You used him as a spring board!?" Wally exclaimed "Well, I was planning on using the first person who fell as a spring board since I knew you would all fight each other for the prize" Nick said smiling as he stopped slouching and sat up.

The four boys ended up watching TV for a couple hours, Jason being entranced by the world of Harry Potter since the first movie was on TV, "Master Wally, Master Barry had called for you to return to his house, Master Bruce said you can bring Master Nick if you want, Master Barry agreed to have him because it will let him get accustomed to life outside of the manor and to get ready for his shopping day tomorrow" Alfred said as Wally turned to Nick "So you want to come over then?" Wally asked the boy, Nick nodded and went to pack some clothes for the morning "Nick just wear the clothes your wearing now tomorrow" Wally said as Nick shrugged and went to the Zeta Tubes "Recognized B:03 Kid Flash, Recognized B:10 Rogue Talon" the tube said as Nick and Wally appeared at the tube's exit point in central city, Barry was waiting in a car "Hello Wally, and you must be Nick" Barry said as the boys got into the car "Y-Yes" Nick said with his stutter back "Well, you boys up for take out?" Barry asked as Dick quickly came out of the Zeta Tube "Nick, you forgot to get the money B-Man was going to give you" he said before waving a quick hello to Barry and heading back to his house after chucking Nick a wallet with the money he would need "So, take out?" Wally said as Nick nodded in response and Barry drove off and ordered whole lot of food from the Chinese food place they usually went to when they had take out. When they got to the West-Allen household and Iris was sitting on a stool in the kitchen "Hello honey" Barry said speeding up to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips "Hello to you too" she replied getting off the stool and moved over to Wally and Nick, who were holding the bags of food "Hello Wally, and you must be Nick" Iris said taking some bags off of the boys and placing them on the table, Nick and Wally placed the rest of their bags on the table and sat with each other "So, Nick how was your first training session with the team?" Barry asked as he grabbed some forks and plates for everyone "Well I would have finished first if Wally didn't speed off in front me, I thought that the smoke would have kept him trapped for longer, I also got Robin to hate me" Nick said gaining some confidence since Wally was near him. Nick ate a curry and some rice whilst the two speedsters ate most of the food and Iris eating just a bit more than Nick, they put the TV on and started watching "Wally, could you set up the air mattress for Nick" Iris asked her nephew as he ran up to his room and started to pump the bed up, Nick went to follow him up but he got a call, from Artemis ( **Nick** Artemis) **"Hey Artemis"** "Hey Nick, Dick just told me your not going to school for a while" **"I don't think I'm emotionally stable enough yet"** "I'm not blaming you, you have just managed to be yourself around me" **"Yeah, just so you know I'm going out shopping with Wally tomorrow, he seems concerned that I'm still well scared around the team, especially Superboy because you know"** "I don't blame you and if you need to get away from the geek tomorrow, call me" Artemis said before hanging up and Nick went upstairs.

"I was offered a 'get away from Wally free card' tomorrow from Artemis" Nick said as he entered Wally's room as he was putting some bedding on the air mattress "Well, don't use it" Wally said seriously "Why you so serious now?" Nick asked Wally, slightly concerned "I want to have some quality time with you without your brothers or someone else interrupting for once" Wally said as he patted a space on his bed and Nick sat next to him "Nick, do you enjoy the hugs?" Wally asked out of the blue "Yeah, if I want them they are nice" Nick replied leaning into Wally "I guess you want a hug then" Wally said putting his arms around Nick as he melted into the hug "Comfy there then" Wally said as Nick nodded in the hug and melted more "I want to go to sleep" Nick said after a couple minutes of hugging, Wally let go of Nick and Nick sunk onto the air mattress and fell asleep, Wally picked him up and put him under the covers and then went to sleep himself.


	6. 05: Shopping Tyme

**The Next Day**

"Wake up Nick" Wally said looking down at the boy, who was very tired "ugh, five more minutes" Nick said moaning as he tried to fall back to sleep, but Wally started to jump on Nick's bed "You seem awake" Wally said as Nick went to punch him "I hate you" Nick said getting out of the bed and glaring at Wally "I want to start the day" Wally said leaving the room to get changed, when he came back Wally looked through his closet and grabbed a hoodie and threw it at Nick "Wear this, its cold out" Wally said grabbing a jacket for himself and Nick put on the hoodie that Wally gave him, it was gray so it fit his style. The two boys went downstairs after getting ready and they saw Iris sat down at the counter "Morning boys" she said looking towards the two and smiling softly "Morning Aunt Iris" Wally said full of energy "Morning" Nick replied, still wanting to be asleep "Wally wake you up?" Iris asked, Nick nodded and she chuckled at the knowledge and Nick sighed and sat down on a stool "Wally, when are we leaving?" Nick asked stabbing a piece of bacon with a fork and placing in in his mouth "How about after we eat" Wally said as Iris placed a pile of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Wally and he started eating like he was Kirby at a buffet, Nick didn't finish his food, Wally took the leftovers off of Nick's plate and ate them quickly as well. "Have fun boys" Iris said as Nick and Wally left the house to go shopping.

"Where to now then Wally" Nick asked as they left the house "I'll take you to the mall" Wally said, as he lead Nick around the town to the mall. "This is my first time going to a mall" Nick told Wally as they entered the large building "Well, follow me, lets go to a clothes store first" Wally said leading Nick to where most of the clothing stores were located, Nick went into a shop which had appealed to him, he looked around and gravitated towards the clothes that looked comfortable to him, he then found the onesies "Wally, what are these and why do they look so Goddamn comfortable?" Nick asked the hovering boy "It is a onesie and they are comfortable and used to lounge around in a house" Wally explained as Nick looked through them for one he liked in his size. In the clothing store Nick brought a onesie, ten shirts and five pairs of jeans "Well, where next Nick?" Wally asked. They stayed out until 14:00 at the mall then they had to get Iris to bring the car because Nick had so many bags "You look like you have had fun Nick" Iris said as the boys got in the car "Well, I've never been out shopping for myself before, Also I brought gifts for the team" Nick said looking back to the bags in the trunk "Wally made me" he added as he glared at Wally who returned a goofy smile in return. When they returned to the West-Allen household, Nick and Wally sat on the couch talking until Nick got a call from Dick "Hey Dick, Yeah I finished shopping, Ok I'll head back soon" was how the conversation went "Wally, I've got to be back in an hour" Nick said looking at all of his bags "Carrying that will be fun" Wally replied as Barry got home for lunch break "Need a lift to the Zeta Tube Nick" he asked, Nick nodded "I'll head back now and I'll see you at the cave later Wally" Nick said grabbing his bags and placing them in the boot of Barry's car.

"Thank you for having me" Nick said as they arrived at the Zeta Tube where he arrived the previous day "It has been my pleasure, you are welcome to visit any time Nick" Barry said as Nick traveled to the batcave where Alfred was coming down to await Nick's arrival "Alfred, can I have a hand" Nick said as Alfred took some bags off Nick and helped him go to his room "Will you be going to the cave Master Nick" Alfred inquired, Nick nodded in approval and changed into some new clothes and put some sunglasses on to hide his identity from the others, "Alfred, if you are not too busy, could you wrap the items in the purple bags" Nick asked the butler who kindly agreed to do so, Nick headed back to the batcave then used the Zeta Tube to go to Mount Justice, when he got there Dick, Zantana and Kaldur'ahm where there with Dinah and they were studying like they were supposed to "Hello Rogue Talon, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kaldur asked the teen who had just arrived "I may be confident when hiding who I really am but when I'm not I am a nervous wreck unless I'm around people I have yet to know well, so Batman is keeping me off until I am stable enough" Rogue Talon explained as he sat with the others "Well we are just about finished for today here so you can stay here and socialize" Dinah said as the three concluded their work "Will there be any training today Black Canary?" Kaldur'ahm asked "No there will not be, but Rogue Talon we will have a therapy session tomorrow, I will tell Batman the details later" the Canary said as she left the cave.

"So Rogue Talon, how are you?" Zantana asked as she put all of the work away "I'm screaming internally because I am suffering mentally" Nick said sounding happy "Great thoughts" Dick said putting his arm around his little brother in a protective way, "Well at least he can only improve from here onwards" Kaldur said sitting down and joining the three who were sat socializing "Conner and M'gann will be here soon" Dick said checking his phone, Nick froze in fear when Dick said those words, he is still deathly scared of Conner because of his... issues "Rogue Talon it'll be alright, he can't punch you if you turn into smoke" Dick said smiling "Speaking of smoke, that was some serious bs what you did to us" Zantana said as Nick smiled "It was the only way I could beat you all, except Wally" Nick said looking down at his lap. They continued talking for a couple minutes then the couple came back "Hello M'gann, Conner" Kaldur said greeting them as they got out of the tube "Hello Kaldur'ahm, who else is here?" M'gann asked making the shape-shift to a human form wear off so she was her green self "Nightwing, Zantana and Rogue Talon" Kaldur said, Conner clenched his fists and stormed into the room where they were all sitting, he glared Daggers at Nick "You had some serious balls doing that yesterday, I give you five seconds to run" Superboy said as he raised his fist at Nick, who was now shivering "Conner, what is your problem!" Dick shouted stepping in front of his brother "He cost me... us the race to the end" Conner shouted once again, then Nick threw the gift card he collected from the end of the race/course the previous day "I don't want it, have it if you want it so much" Nick said shivering still but not as much as he was earlier, Conner looked at the card, then at Nick who had a frightened look on his face even when hiding his eyes "Sorry kid" he said then he went off to his room since he lived at the cave, "I'm gonna get some fresh air" Nick said as he got up and went to leave the cave, he needed to be alone for a while.


	7. 06: Love you Wally

When Nick arrived outside, he sighed with relief "The air is refreshing" he said to himself and turned into smoke, he done it to fly to the top of the mountain to be alone, he was having some thoughts about a certain person but he didn't know if they felt the same way about him, Nick just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and to try to make sure he won't break down, after a couple minutes Nick got a buzz in his pocket, he was being texted by Dick, it read "Nick, where are you? I went outside to check on you but you weren't there" Nick instantly got to typing "I'm on top of the mountain Dick, I'm coming down now" Nick replied to Dick then turned into smoke to go back down, he materialized at the bottom where Dick was waiting for him "Nick, everyone else is here now, except Raquel, she has been on a mission for a while" Dick said as Nick followed him back "I see you found him" Wally said smiling, "He was on top of the mountain, I dunno what he was doing tho" Dick explained as Nick sighed and sat next to Wally "I may head home soon" Nick said blankly and looked down "RT, if your not feeling alright, B-Man would want you to return home now" Dick said as he pulled Nick off of the couch and watched him leave using the Zeta Tube. "Hello Nick" Batman said, Nick just walked past and went to his room where he saw perfectly wrapped gifts of all shapes with labels to show what was what "Thanks Alfred" Nick whispered and he wrote the names of people on the team on the gifts and then hid them from Dick who would come in later to check on him, Nick huddled himself under the covers of his bed and tried to calm himself.

"Hey, Nick you there" Jason called into the doorway of Nick's room "Y-Yeah I am J-Jason" Nick said from under the cover trying to fight back tears "You alright there?" Jason asked, Nick didn't answer but the muffled sobbing noises answered his question "Want to talk about it?" He asked "N-No" Nick managed to squeeze out, Jason sighed and looked into the room "Well, I'm here if you need me, bro" Jason said before leaving Nick but keeping his door open "Wait Jason" Nick said as Jason went back to the doorway "There is some gifts in the closet for the team, could you bring them next time you are at the cave, I-I'm not sure if I can go to t-the cave t-tomorrow" Nick managed to say to his brother, Nick stayed hidden under the blanket as Jason collected the presents "You can open your one" Nick said as Jason left with the bags with the gifts inside, leaving Nick to his breakdown in peace, Nick got up and shut the door then went back to the bed to breakdown even more.

"Nick, show yourself" an all too familiar voice shouted as Wally burst into Nick's room "Get out from under those covers" Wally said being all happy go lucky, Nick reluctantly got out of bed and looked to Wally "They liked their presents" Wally said sitting next to him, he reached to hug Nick but he slapped Wally's hand away "I don't want to be touched" Nick said looking down at his hands "Your hoodie is on the floor" Nick said trying to not make Wally question why he was breaking down for "I'll take it, after you tell me why you were crying" Wally said as Nick sighed "Wally, I have feelings for you" Nick said looking down, Wally rested his hand on Nick's and Nick looked up at Wally "Nick, I like you too, why do you think I didn't want you to call Artemis" Wally said smiling, Nick smiled slightly but went back to his previous expression "There is another reason I was breaking down, the past is catching up with me emotionally, I had to be strong for the other child slaves but now I feel weak even though I have control on my powers, for now, I can't be strong because I have no reason to" Nick said with more tears forming in his eyes, Wally held him close "Shhh Nick, you'll be alright" Wally said cuddling Nick close to his heart, he kissed Nick on the head and rubbed his back "Let it all out" Wally said hugging the smaller boy close.

After Nick finished crying his eyes out on Wally's back, Wally spoke up "So Nick, what does this make us, since we both confessed" Wally asked as Nick looked at him "I dunno" Nick said as he gazed into Wally's emerald eyes "Well, I love you, you love me, so here is the question, will you be mine" Wally asked the younger male "Y-Yes" Nick said falling onto Wally, Nick just stayed there, fell on Wally with his arms around Nick "Hey B-Man wants you Nick" Dick said coming into Nick's room "K" Nick said getting up off of Wally and heading to his adoptive father "Yes dad" Nick said standing in the doorway of Bruce's study "I have told the other two but you can tell the team your identities, I trust them enough" Bruce said as he waved his hand to dismiss his newest son "Ok" Nick said leaving to go back to Wally. Nick walked back slowly and when he arrived he slumped onto his bed "Wally, can you stay the night" Nick asked as he was melting into his bed "Of course, and melt into your boyfriend babe" Wally said to make Nick move to lay on him "Wally, I was told I can tell the team who I am" Nick said looking up at Wally "That's good, by the way I told Dick about us" Wally said running his hands through Nick's hair who was contently allowing it. A couple minutes later Bruce called everyone for dinner, "Hey lovebirds" Dick said as Nick and Wally went into the dining room "Shut it you dick" Wally said with a smirk on his face, Nick said nothing and sat between Wally and Jason. Nick looked to Jason and mouthed a thank you for bringing the presents to the team for him. After eating, Nick and Wally went into the sitting room to cuddle up to each other, Nick finally had a slight bit of happiness.


	8. 07: A Turn for the Worst

**The Next Day**

"Wake up babe" Wally said shaking Nick to wake him up "But, I don't have school" Nick groaned into the pillow and deflating into the bed "But you have to catch the people who go to school at the cave" Wally said pulling Nick out of bed and throwing some clean clothes to him, Nick made some groaning sounds as he changed into some of the clothes he brought with Wally, purposely getting into a yellow and red shirt to represent Wally's costume "I promise you'll be back here in no time" Wally said as they made their way to the bat cave, Dick and Jason were waiting for the two there "About time you two got up" Jason moaned as everyone went into the Zeta Tubes and went to the cave, where Conner and M'gann were just about to leave "Who are you three?" Superboy shouted in question of why there are three strangers in the Zeta Tube with Wally "Let me introduce them, in the middle is Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, on his right is Jason Todd, known as Robin and the cute one holding my hand is Nick Wayne, Rogue Talon" Wally explained as Conner's mouth dropped open, M'gann chuckled and patted Conner's back, the others looked on in shock, Artemis faked her shock "Well that means Batman is Bruce Wayne" Kaldur said as he walked up to the three "You are always welcome here as yourselves, and we promise to keep your identities safe" he added.

After Conner and M'gann left Artemis stood up "Why did you call Nick cute?" she asked standing in front of Wally, punching him hard in the shoulder, Wally explained the long story, Artemis nodded after the story then she herself left for school. "So, Nick, have you kissed Wally yet?" Zantana asked with a perverted look in her eyes "N-No" Nick said standing up and moving over to Dick, then sitting with him "What's wrong with being next to me?" Wally said with faked hurt "You are only good for cuddles" Nick said with a little smirk "You're kidding right?" Wally said seriously this time "Maybe" Nick said winking and going back to Wally and getting into a cuddle with him "Stop being sickly cute and leave" Jason said and pushed them off of the couch "You have to go to school Jason" Nick said, Jason looked sad and Nick dragged him off to the Zeta tube and went back to the batcave "Bye Jason" Nick said as Jason ran upstairs to get Alfred to get him a lift to school, "So where is the bat?" Wally asked "Justice league stuff, we've got the house to ourselves, unless you have to go to the cave for school" Nick said side hugging Wally "I can stay today, but you have therapy later" Wally said as he picked up Nick and ran him to Nick's bedroom.

"Nick your phone is going off" Wally said when he realized Nick was in the bathroom, Wally picked up and it was Artemis ( **Wally** Artemis) **"Hey Arty"** "Hello Wally, where is Nick" **"Bathroom, what do you need from him"** "Well the school wants to know when he will be back" **Well I dunno, but he has therapy later today"** "I'll call back on my lunch break, I gotta go now, lesson is starting" Artemis said hanging up and Wally put Nick's phone back where he found it, just in time for Nick to return to his room "Artemis called, she'll call back later" Wally explained as Nick joined him on the bed "Ok, but cuddles now" Nick said falling on Wally and wrapping his arms around Wally tightly "I just need to cry" Nick said starting to cry into Wally's shoulder "What's wrong babe?" Wally asked rubbing Nick's back "Just recently I've been suffering from bad memories" Nick said bawling his eyes out "It'll be okay, Dinah should be here soon" Wally said as he saw Alfred walking past, Wally winked at Alfred and he got the message and left to call Dinah for the therapy session to happen early.

"Nick, can I come in" Dinah asked from the doorway "Yes" Nick said from atop of Wally "You seem comfortable there" she said smiling as Nick got off of Wally and sat in front of her "Shall we start then?" Dinah asked subtly, Nick nodded and Wally went out of the room and shut the door so they could have their privacy "So, Bruce has told me about your recent tendencies to breakdown, what do you think is causing these" Dinah started, pulling out a pencil and pad to make any required notes "Well, I think this happened because of me trying to adapt to a normal life too fast" Nick said looking down, Dinah took some notes on her pad and looked back to Nick "Nick, that could be a reason, but I have reason to believe that your suffering from PTSD, not just from your time as a slave, but also your time being captive by the light, when you got your powers" Dinah explained to Nick, he understood where Dinah was coming from though "Well, I am cutting this short, I am diagnosing you with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I will get Bruce to show you how to keep yourself calm and try to keep you preoccupied" Dinah said as she left the room, letting Wally and Dick who had recently came back from the cave "So, what did she say?" the older boys asked impatiently "I have PTSD..." Nick said, Wally immediately moved over to him and wrapped his arms around him "We're here for you lil' bro" Dick said joining the hug. Nick was going to need some help to get through this.

"Don't worry babe, now this means that you get to get cuddles whenever you want" Wally said trying to keep the mood up, he had his signature cheeky grin, Nick couldn't help but smile because of Wally's antics, they stayed there in that embrace for a while until Nick started squirming and shouting at something "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Nick shouted as he looked around in panic "Nick, what's happening!?" Dick exclaimed as he watched Nick freak out "T-The light, I-I can hear their meeting now" Nick said still freaking out "Get Martian Manhunter!" Wally shouted at Dick, luckily Bruce was back and heard him and used the coms to contact the martian and he came abruptly to see what the problem happened, "Knock him out" the Manhunter said, Dick knocked Nick out and the manhunter got to his work, severing the ties to the light once and for all, something bad happened though, J'onn had to look through Nick's worst memories to find the tie and sever it, but Nick woke up in the worst memory, where the tie was, Nick suddenly started to freak out, his clothes beginning to flash to the rags he wore as a slave, he then blacked out once again as he physically felt the pain.

"Nick, Nick wake up" was the next thing he heard as he saw Wally's face worried, "I-Is it d-done..." the frail boy said before passing out, Wally but his hand on Nick's bare back under his shirt and when he pulled his hand out, it was covered in blood...


	9. 08: It Is Not a Dream

Nick was still knocked out by the time he was all patched up and had been bandaged up "I've never seen a person react so badly to a memory that they retain some injuries from the memory" J'onn said as he went to take his leave, Wally was forced back to Central City, all Zeta tube transport from Mount Justice has been blocked unless it is a senior leaguer, Dick or Jason if he went to the cave first, the only person who could override the block was Bruce, who was dragged away from Nick by Alfred, to let him rest and recover, "Broken ribs, scars opened and bleeding out and a broken leg, poor kid" Bruce said as he moped and went back to the manor.

"Recognized B:01 Nightwing" the tube announced as Dick materialized in the batcave, Dick went to the medical wing of the batcave (Pun intended) and saw Nick. who was just waking up "Where am I!" He shouted as he looked around and couldn't see anything he recognized, until he found Dick in the doorway "You are in the batcave's medical wing" Dick explained to Nick "Is that a pun" Nick said trying to glare at him, but he failed at sitting up to the broken ribs he has, memories are powerful. "Take it easy, Bruce called me to come check on you Nick, and it seems your awake now" Dick said sitting on the chair next to the bed. "W-Where's Wally?" Nick asked looking up at Dick "He was dragged home by Barry and Iris" Dick explained to Nick "You've been out of action for two days" Dick said looking down at Nick "I feel tingly" Nick said looking at the needle stuck in his arm "You are high on pain meds lil' bro, your going to have to get used to it" Dick said as he got his phone out and shot Wally a text saying Nick is awake.

"Woosh" was the next thing Nick heard as Wally appeared in the room and sat on the side of Nick where there was no needle in his arm and pulled him in for a hug. "Ouch" Nick said as Wally hugged a little too hard "Sorry, I was banned from seeing you for two days, I need to give you your hugs" Wally said being as cheeky as usual, but he loosened his grip to make sure he didn't hurt Nick more "So, wheelchair when you get out of this bed?" Dick said with a smile like Wally's to try keep him from sulking "I guess" Nick said as he contently laid in Wally's arms.

"Dick Alfred is waiting for you, lunch time..." Bruce said entering the wing "Nick, your awake" he added trying to hide his excitement "Hello dad" Nick said as Dick vacated his seat to let Bruce sit next to Nick, Wally got off the bed so Bruce could talk to Nick without having to talk through him "No more mind searching for you" Bruce said ruffling Nick's hair "No, I want more" the injured Nick said sarcastically as he looked at Bruce "How stoned are you Nick?" Bruce said slightly scared "Ummm, about as stoned as Ayers Rock" Nick said picturing the majestic rock in Australia "I'm lowering your dosage" Bruce said and left, leaving the teens to their conversing. Half an hour later Wally was under the covers with Nick, fully clothed, to keep cuddling with Nick "Dick, it's sleepy time, either sleep here or leave" Nick said as he fell asleep, burying his face in Wally's chest, Dick left and told Wally that someone will be back later, then Wally joined Nick in his sleeping.

When Nick awoke Wally was gone and he felt less stoned, he had a laptop in front of him and a pair of headphones plugged into a headphone jack, it was open on a word document which read this "Nick, by the time you're awake Alfred would've forced everyone to leave you, even me, Bruce let me bring down this laptop and leave a message, no matter what time you wake up at, call me and I'll be down in a Flash - Wally" Nick couldn't help but smile because of what Wally done for him, Nick sub-consciously grabbed his phone and called Wally, he picked up immediately "I'm on my way" he said and hung up as soon as he finished his sentence, then Nick had a visitor sat next to him, Nick just smiled as he saw Wally's face beaming happiness "What's the time Wally?" Nick asked, too lazy to look down and see the time for himself "6 PM, and a wheelchair is waiting for you now if you choose to accept it" Wally said impersonating someone in a spy movie "I'll stay down here for a bit longer, there are people up there and..." Nick said, looking down "You don't want to be in the manor do you" Wally finished for Nick, all Nick done in response is nod "You can do it, I'll be with you Nick" Wally said wheeling the chair over as Nick noticed the needle in his arm was gone, Nick looked at Wally and got Nick into the wheelchair and put him in the elevator to go to the manor.

"Hey Nick, good to see you in the manor" Dick said as he looked towards the two coming out of the concealed elevator in the library because as Nick was about to learn, they had guests in the house. Wally wheeled Nick into the sitting room where he saw Commissioner Gordon, his daughter Barbra Gordon who was there to see Dick and Janet Van Dorn (the district attorney) were talking with Bruce, most likely to get to work on trying to get a case to get the peddlers that escaped (including the leader) into jail, if they can find them that is. "So what happened to Nick to get him in that state Bruce" the DA asked, her knowing Bruce was Batman, Dick chose this moment to take Barbra out of the room so Bruce can explain "He had a really bad reaction to a memory and he suffered the same injuries that was dealt to him through his slavery time" Bruce explained, then he turned to Nick and Wally "I'd rather you two stay out of here" he said as Wally wheeled Nick out, not before Bruce ruffled Nick's hair.

"Hello Nick" Barbra said as Nick entered the room where she and Dick were "You don't know me but I've seen you on your first day of Gotham Academy, I was in your Geography class, next to you" Barbra said extending her hand to Nick, who gladly shook her hand from his wheelchair "Do you want me to lay you down on the couch Nick?" Wally asked, Nick nodded and Wally picked up the frail boy and laid him down on the couch, with his head on Wally's lap, Barbra just chuckled as they got comfortable "So, they aren't dating" Barbra said jokingly to Dick who just laughed and smiled "This is the second time they've been here since you were at the hospital Nick" Dick explained looking at Nick who managed to work his head up to Wally's chest, he burrowed into Wally's chest and groaned.

An hour later Barbra, Commissioner Gordon and the DA left and Nick was back in the wheelchair and heading to Mount Justice by Bruce's orders so he can brood alone and worry about the trail, mainly he was worrying about Nick and if he will testify. "Nick how are you feeling?" M'gann asked greeting the three at the tube "I'm high on pain meds so... good, I think" Nick said as M'gann took control of the wheelchair to bring him into the sitting room, she then ran off to the kitchen because her cookies were finished baking. Nick was sat with Wally when Conner entered, Conner just looked at Nick and sat down, Nick in his condition wouldn't be able to handle any apologies from anyone before he broke down and needed to turn into smoke and fly off. "Nick can you use your powers in your condition?" Kaldur'ahm asked, Nick tried something small like turning his hand to smoke but it didn't happen, "I guess I'm too damaged to use them" Nick said bummed out now he knew that flying off during a break down was not an option.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Nick" M'gann said reentering with the mass of cookies she had baked floating around her on plates, "It's not your fault M'gann... It's those sons of bitches who originally inflicted these injuries on me" Nick said with tears appearing in his eyes, he was going to break down if he couldn't calm himself but, he found out that once he started he was in Wally's arms as he consoled him. Nick was going to make this up to Wally somehow.


	10. 09: Central City

Nick passed out after his breakdown, Wally laid him down on the couch and the team left Nick so they could train "Poor kid" Artemis said as she started sparing with Dick "Yeah, I know, I just hope we can help him" Dick replied as he was knocked on his ass by Artemis "We will Dick" Artemis said joining him on the floor after the large amount of time it took for her to take Dick down, "Hey Arty, can you check on him please" Dick asked the blonde archer, concerned for his younger brother, she got up and went off to Nick who was still asleep on the couch, one of Wally's hoodies draped over him to keep him warm. Artemis sat down in the chair opposite Nick, she sent Dick a quick text to say Nick is alright and that she is staying with Nick.

The team was still training when Nick woke up, "Have a nice sleep?" Artemis asked Nick with a sly smile "Yeah" was Nick's reply to the blonde who had changed back into civvies whilst waiting for Nick to wake up, Nick tried to sit up but the pain meds had wore off by then so as soon as he tried to move his body all that was heard was "OUCH", which caused Dick to come in running "I'll go grab some more pain meds from the manor" Dick said peeling off his Nightwing mask and went as fast as he could to the manor to get the pain meds to make sure Nick wouldn't be in any more pain for a while "Here you go Nick" Dick said making sure Nick swallowed the pain med pills "You should feel the effects within 10 minutes Nick" the elder brother said as Nick got laid back down until he could sit up by himself. "I'm going to go back and train Nick, Artemis will stay with you though" Dick said putting his mask back on and leaving to head back to the training area.

"So Nick, you feeling better?" Artemis asked when Dick left "Pain wise no, mentally much better for now" Nick said, the pain meds starting to kick in and make him high and able to move without hurting himself badly so he sat up properly with a lot of grunts from him aggravating his wounds "Don't push yourself" Artemis said helping Nick up so he won't hurt himself more. "You care too much" Nick said once he backed up against the back of the couch "I don't want Batman to kill me" she said in response, moving to sit next to Nick.

After the team had finished training, they all flocked into the sitting room where Nick and Artemis were talking "So Nick, when will you be back at school?" Artemis asked noticing the team reentering the room, Nick not "Well I have PTSD, you probably know why, and I don't think I'll be back for a while" Nick said looking up from his lap and he saw the rest of the team there, Artemis moved over and let Wally take her place next to Nick, who immediately laid on Wally for comfort, Wally put his arm over Nick, to keep him calm when talking about his past or his diagnosis. "H-How was training" Nick asked the group now being more shy since he is himself and around the team "It went well, Black Canary is still in the training room if you would like to see her" Kaldur'ahm said looking at Nick, being careful on what he said to him, Nick nodded to Wally and he lifted his younger boyfriend and placed him in his wheelchair and wheeled him to Dinah's office in the cave then he left so they could talk.

"Hello Nick, I'm guessing you need help" Dinah said getting out a pencil and a pad, she had expected Nick to be there since she knew Nick was at the cave "Yeah..." Nick said as he painfully wheeled himself to Dinah's desk "So where would you want to start Nick?" Dinah asked the young boy in front of her "It's just that I feel that this is all my fault, I feel like I'm handicapping the team with my current condition and..." Nick said looking down "You don't think you are being fair on Wally" Dinah finished for Nick, all he could do was nod in response "Just like I told Wally, I don't have a reason to be strong anymore, I was only strong so the other slaves would feel better but now I don't have that motive, I've lost my strength" Nick barley managed to say as his eyes began to fill up with tears. "Nick, listen to me, the team is okay with you being like this, I wouldn't have let Batman give you access here if they weren't okay with this. This is not your fault Nick, no matter how many times the voices in your head says it you are not at fault. And for Wally, do you think he would have confessed his feelings if he didn't feel that he could take on the responsibility of being your boyfriend" Dinah said, now holding the boy in her arms as he was crying his eyes out.

After Dinah's speech to Nick, she got out her phone and made a couple calls, "Nick, Bruce has decided that it is best for you to stay with Wally tonight, Barry and Iris has agreed to house you for as long as necessary" Dinah said to Nick who had stopped crying after a couple minutes "O-Okay" Nick said finally looking up, Dinah wheeled him back into the sitting room where she motioned for Wally to come with the two and keyed in the location for the batcave in and they dematerialized from the cave and materialized in the batcave, where Bruce was working on the bat-computer "Alfred has packed for you Nick" Bruce said motioning to the elevator where Alfred was coming out holding a duffel bag with some stuff for Nick to bring to Central City "Thank you Alfred" Nick said as Dinah passed control of the wheelchair to Wally who took Nick to Central City.

"Do you want me to call Aunt Iris or shall I run you home?" Wally asked, wheeling Nick out of the disused phone box which contained the Zeta Tube, "Run" Nick said as Wally smiled and began running to the house, wheeling Nick at his super speed and knocking on the door and to let Nick recover from the wild ride Wally put him on "Hello boys" Iris said opening the door, grabbing Nick's bag off of the chair and Wally wheeled him in "Wally, we have set the two of you up in the guest bedroom down here" Iris said as they entered the sitting room where Barry was asleep on the couch, "He had a... long day at work" she said "Wally, can you wheel me into the kitchen, I need a drink" Nick said looking up at Wally "Nope, I'll just get some water for you and leave you in here alone" Wally said kissing Nick on the head and getting Nick a glass of water "Here you go babe" he said passing Nick the drink, he drank the water quickly and passed the glass back to Wally.

"Nick, Wally I am going back to work for a couple hours, Barry will stay here, I will see you two at dinner" Iris said leaving the house, it was only around 6 PM and Iris was needed to help with a story which was needed to be in the papers in the next release "Want to go into the guest room then Nick" Wally asked Nick who was just messaging Bruce saying that he got there and everything was okay with him "Sure" Nick replied, stashing his phone away in his pocket and letting Wally take him to the room.

The room was fairly large, it had a double bed which was going to belong to the both of them for the time Nick is staying at Wally's, Nick noticed a pair of crutches in the corner, he knew he would be here for a while so they would actually be helpful if he was healed enough for crutches if he was still at Wally's place. "Want to lay down Nick?" Wally asked, Nick nodded and was lifted from his chair and was placed over the covers of the bed and then got on the bed next to him, Wally wiggled his way to Nick so they were touching, Nick pulled himself on top of his red-headed boyfriend and let his arms encircle him "Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Wally asked Nick who started blushing because of the nice comment that he was given, Nick's blush gave Wally his answer and cuddled Nick more "You know babe, Dinah told me what you said earlier and I don't care if you are not fair on me, I'm your nurse until you are well enough to train again" Wally said giving Nick a quick peck on the lips, Nick's face matched Wally's hair and just smiled at him and melted against Wally.

They just laid there, cuddling and the occasional quick kiss and enjoying each others company, that was until Barry walked in on them and ruined their mood "Did I interrupt something?" he asked as Nick got off of Wally and was lifted into his wheelchair "Yes you did uncle Barry" Wally said as he made sure Nick was properly inside of his wheelchair "Sorry" the blonde replied as they all left the guest room and went into the sitting room where Barry wanted to say something to the two "Nick, Wally, there is something I have to say it involves the team and a new threat rising" Barry said looking at the two teens seriously "He is what we discovered as Prometheus' boss relatively speaking, their name is The Alchemist, you are not to go after them at all" Barry said. The name sounded familiar to Nick, but where does he know them from.

"Lets change the subject here before something happens" Wally said motioning to Nick without him knowing "Yes we should, like how long have you two been together?" Barry asked being super cheeky "This is day four Barry, technically day two because well you know" Wally said holding Nick's hand "Wally, shut up" Nick said squeezing his hand as hard as he could "Ouch Nick" Wally said taking his hand away and seeing the cheeky smile on Nick's face "Well, time to get cooking, we are going to make a normal sized dinner for speedsters" Barry said as he and Wally sped into the kitchen and started to prep the dinner. Nick just sat in his wheelchair, watching the two speedsters chop and get prepare anything else, Iris chose that moment to come in and she saw the two in the kitchen working fast to prep the food.

"They forgot you were here didn't they" Iris said sitting in the chair opposite Nick, where Barry sat previously "No I think Wally just wants to show off in front of me" Nick replied pointing to Wally who was preparing some vegetables for a dipping platter whilst Barry was preparing the meats they would be eating, Iris chuckled lightly and joined the people in the kitchen, tapping Wally on the shoulder "You go be with Nick, let me take over" Iris said as Wally sped to Nick and lifted Nick and placed him on the couch and then sat next to Nick, the younger boy rested his head on the speedster's shoulder and waited for the two adults to come back into the sitting room.

Barry and Iris came in a couple minutes later with the food that needs to be cooked in the oven, Barry and Iris talking about work when they entered the room but when they sat down they stopped talking to each other about work "The story was finished in time boys" Iris addressed the whole room and they all clapped like it was her accepting an award, Nick finally took his head off Wally's shoulder because his neck started aching. "So Nick, can you use your powers?" Barry asked, Nick shook his head and looked down "Don't worry Nick, you'll get them back soon" Wally said running his hands through Nick's hair, massaging his scalp to keep him calm.

Twenty minutes passed and Barry came from the kitchen and brought as much food as possible for the dinner, then made two more trips and placed the many dishes on the table "Dig in" he said to Nick and Iris so they could actually eat some food before the bottomless pits ate it all, Nick went for a carrot stick first and swiped it across the dip and ate it, he struggled getting down so he went to eat more of the softer foods but he even had trouble getting them down so he had to stop eating "Nick babe, are you alright, why aren't you eating?" Wally asked looking at Nick with a concerned look "I-I'm struggling to eat" Nick said motioning to the kitchen and Wally quickly got him a glass of water and held it to Nick's mouth as he drank "I can't eat anything else" Nick said "You need food Wally, eat now" Nick said taking the glass away from Wally and letting him go to eat.

Iris finished soon after Nick and in under five minutes the speedsters devoured the meal in front of them, "Wally, a hand please" Nick said motioning for his wheelchair, Wally went to pick him up "Just wheel it in front of me, I should be able to lift myself in" Nick said as Wally wheeled the chair in front of Nick, who shakily lifted himself from the couch to the wheelchair and wheeled himself away from the table "Goodnight boys" Iris said after them as the teens went off to the guest room "Night" Wally shouted through the door and got changed into some sleepwear and helped Nick change, he didn't pay too much attention to the bandages around his chest and made sure to not aggravate his broken bones. "Do you want to cuddle when we're asleep?" Wally asked as he helped Nick under the covers, Nick mumbled a yes into the pillows and awaited Wally for his arms to be wrapped around him to fall asleep.

 _ **Flashback**_

"W-Where am I?" Nick said looking around to see a selection of whips, belts and leathers around him "Bad slaves get whipped boy" Vandal Savage said holding out a piece of leather and a belt, Nick expected to be whipped immediately but no he wasn't whipped straight away, instead he was bound to the ground "Let me introduce your punisher, _The Alchemist_ " Savage said, a girl covered in black robes with a mask covering her face, she grabbed a piece of leather and used her powers to turn it into a whip then the next thing Nick felt was a sharp pain in his back, then again, and again, and again, and again. Nick was crying and felt blood pouring down his back, he ended up blacking out once The Alchemist turned the whip into a belt by adding metal to the mix and her powers. When Nick awoke he was healed and had no recollection of what happened except these words "You are going back to where we got you, you will see us again" and a menacing laugh that seemed to drill into his mind, he found himself in his old rags, in his boss' room, him clearly having 'served' him.

 _ **Back to Reality**_

Nick jolted awake, sweating, heart pounding, hyperventilating and he woke Wally up "Nightmare?" he asked checking his phone seeing the time and he knew that Barry would be awake if he was needed "More like a flashback to something I forgot, and well... I saw The Alchemist, I saw what they dressed like" Nick said, his throat dried up, Wally went to grab Nick a drink again and also asked Barry to come back with him "Nick what's wrong?" Barry asked sitting at the foot of the bed "I-I've seen The Alchemist before, she was given powers the same way I was most likely but she was brainwashed by the Light or she was an agent for the light already" Nick explained to Barry "She, she done this to me originally" Nick said drinking his water to try calm him down "Nick, this information is valuable no matter how small, I'll relay this to the league and try to get some more sleep, I don't want you and Wally drinking coffee after coffee" Barry said taking the glass away and speeding to go and get into his Flash suit and go to the watch tower.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Sleep for Nick was on and off because of him reacting to his nightmares, a few involved The Alchemist and what she done to Nick when he was being punished. One nightmare had her licking the blood off of her whip/belt. "Nick babe, how was your sleep?" Wally asked with his arm over Nick, pulling him close "I kept waking up" Nick said resting against his boyfriend's warm body "I will limit your coffee intake then" Wally said getting out of bed and grabbing a marker, then he pulled the blanket off of Nick's bad leg and wrote on it "What you writing?" Nick asked Wally who was finishing his message "It says 'Nick is my cute boyfriend' then it has my signature" Wally said grabbing Nick's wheelchair and throwing Nick his duffel bag so he can change "Are we leaving the house today?" Nick asked, Wally shook his head, so Nick searched his duffel bag and Alfred packed the onesie that he got with Wally the day they got together.

Wally helped Nick into his onesie and wheelchair then brought him into the kitchen where Barry was sat at the table there and Iris was working early so they had to make breakfast for themselves, Barry was on the phone to Bruce "Good morning you two" Barry said as the boys waved to Barry, he then passed the phone to Nick (Bruce **Nick)** "Hello Nick, how did you sleep?" **"I kept waking up after the worst nightmare about The Alchemist"** "Barry told me you knew The Alchemist, anyway I wanted to check up on you" **"Other than the nightmares I've been doing well"** "That is good, Dick or Jason may be going to check on you later" **"Okay dad, I'll talk to you later"** Nick said handing the phone back to Barry.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Wally asked Nick and Nick shook his head, he couldn't stomach any food right now "Well okay" Wally said grabbing a large bowl and making a bowl of cereal for himself, he had his cereal dry and he sat next to Nick and Barry left the kitchen "Boys, we'll be back around lunch time" Barry said and left to run for work leaving the couple in the house alone "Wanna watch more Once Upon a Time" Wally said and Nick nodded and was laid down on the sofa to watch his show and cuddle with each other.


	11. 10: Nebula Alchemist

"Babe, you okay?" Wally asked as Nick's eyes were glued to the TV, watching their show "Yeah, just tired" Nick said snuggling back into Wally on the couch, Wally draped his arm around Nick, being wary of the broken ribs. They stayed like that until the episode was finished and there was a knock at the door, Nick groaned in pain as he sat up, Wally ended up helping him up and then he went to open the door "Hello Wally" Dick said with Jason behind "Why do I have to be here?" he mumbled as the two entered the house "Because Bruce said so" Dick told Jason as they entered the sitting room to see Nick attempting to lift himself into the wheelchair, but his ribs told him otherwise.

"Hey lil' bro" Dick said sitting next to Nick, Wally taking the other side and Jason standing in the doorway "Hi Dick" Nick replied attempting to give Dick a hug but again his ribs decided to not let him do so, "Jason, thanks for coming" Nick said smiling softly to him, this got Jason to come and sit in one of the chairs and join them "You two do anything disgustingly cute and you are not seeing me here again" he said punching Wally hard in the arm "Ouch, okay we won't" Wally said rubbing his arm where he was punched.

"Nick, have you eaten since last night, I was told you are having trouble getting food down" Dick said more seriously, looking Nick in the eyes "No" was Nick's response, Dick sighed and knew there was nothing he could do to make Nick eat, he can't force food on to Nick like he done to himself when injured. "Where's the cast Nick?" Jason asked noticing that both of Nick's legs were covered by onesie and so were the feet "Under the onesie" Nick said pointing to his bad leg, "I was going to change soon anyway" Nick added on as Dick helped him on to the wheelchair and wheeled him to the guest room "You knew he wanted to sign it didn't you" Dick said getting some clothes for Nick "Yeah" Nick said as Dick helped him out of his onesie and into some clothes that was socially acceptable to wear at 10 AM.

Dick wheeled him back in and held a marker so he could sign Nick's cast, he wrote 'Get well soon lil' bro' then put his signature, then Jason signed it 'Don't use me as a springboard again' then like Dick and Wally, he put his signature. "Heading to the cave today then you two?" Jason asked passing the marker to Nick who stashed it in his pocket "Might as well since you managed to get Nick out of his onesie" Wally said as he quickly wrote a note for Barry and Iris saying that they have gone to the cave. They all walked back to the Zeta Tube and went to Mount Justice where Zee, Raquel, M'gann and Kaldur were the others were taking care of personal business.

"Hello Nick, Dick, Jason, Wally" M'gann said greeting the four at the tube, smiling softly as she took control of the wheelchair with her mind and brought the four to where the others were "I'm back guys!" Raquel exclaimed as she saw the five of them come through the door "Welcome back Raquel" Dick said, she then saw Nick, Kaldur filled her in on what he knew about Nick's condition and M'gann told her about Nick and Wally "Congratulations on getting together" she said to Nick and Wally who just smiled "Thanks Raquel" Wally said as he took the handles of the chair and moved Nick near the couch with everyone on it "How are you feeling today Nick?" Kaldur asked the younger boy "Tired, pained and sad" Nick told Kaldur with a faked smile, "At least your being honest" the Atlantian stated after a long sigh.

After half an hour of talking, M'gann and Raquel left to have a girls day shopping, Zantana stayed out of it for some reason "Hey guys, can I talk to Nick in private" Zee asked as Nick got off of Wally "Sure" the redhead speedster said lifting Nick into the wheelchair and watched as Zantana wheeled Nick off to a sound proofed room. "What do you want Zee?" Nick asked when they arrived "Well Nick, Black Canary told me to try help you remember anything else about The Alchemist without doing any mind searching the way the Martians do" Zantana said getting out a book and placing it in front of Nick "Etirw sih sdrow" Zee casted and let go of the book."What do you know about her?" Zantana asked Nick "She wears all black, robes and all, and has a black and white mask, I think I remember her having a cosmic purple hair colour" Nick said and his words appeared on the book "That is not the only thing, I-I looked different as well, well face and body was the same but my eyes were purple and hair was like a nebula" Nick explained and what he described himself as appeared as a drawing on the page next to his description.

"Anything else about you or her that you can remember?" Zee asked Nick, willing to stop if he can't take any more of the spell put on this room which would try repair his memories, Nick pictured The Alchemist in his mind and her image was placed on a page "There is one thing" Nick said as the book turned a page by itself "I heard Vandal call someone named Amethyst, and a girl with the same purple hair came and addressed Savage, I couldn't see her face but the name is familiar" Nick said "I can't do this any more" Nick added on so Zantana dispelled the room and book leaving all the information "Nick, thank you for this, and I'm sorry for forcing this on you" Zee said wheeling Nick out of the room and held the book and gave Nick a quick hug "Leehw mih ot yllaW tseW" Zantana said and the wheelchair wheeled itself to Wally.

"Hey Nick, I guess she done that now" Kaldur'ahm asked, Nick nodded "Sorry done what?" Wally asked the team leader "Black Canary had requested Zantana's help with Nick remembering about The Alchemist without Martian mind reading, she asked when Barry reported it to the Watchtower last night" the leader explained and Wally held Nick's hand tightly and ran his fingers through his hair. Zantana came back in a couple minutes later, no longer holding the book but had a piece of paper, she had a mischievous smile on her face, she shown a photocopy of Nick when he had nebula like hair, "Wally, look at him" she said as Nick blushed and Wally took the copy and put it in his pocket, he then got his phone out because it is ringing "Nick, Barry wants us back now" Wally said wheeling Nick away, "Tell Bruce I say hi" Nick said before dematerializing to go to Central City.

Once back in Central City, Wally ran Nick back to the house, Nick wanting Wally to walk instead so he won't throw up when they arrived "Wally, I'm gonna throw up" Nick said to Wally and he ran into the house and came back with a bucket which he passed to Nick, who emptied his stomach from his dinner the previous night and then some. When Nick finished throwing up in the bucket, Wally quickly disposed of it, then he wheeled Nick in the house so he doesn't need to be out there any longer than needed "Are you alright Nick?" Barry asked, Nick shook his head and Wally dashed into the kitchen and got him something small to eat "Wally, I can't-" Nick started but he was stopped by the half sandwich Wally shoved in his mouth, Nick just ate it and struggled to get it down, but he ate it to make Wally happy.

"So Nick, Zantana gave us the book that she made containing the memories that was sent into it" Barry said when Nick finished eating, he nodded to say he understood then looked at Wally "Well I was only told that the league has it now, so I haven't read it but Bruce has" Barry added on, then Wally had the same smile Zantana had when she shown Dick, Jason, Wally and M'gann the picture of nebula haired Nick "No, don't you dare" Nick said as Wally pulled the picture out showing it to Barry and Iris "Why do you have hair like that in your memory?" Iris asked "I don't know but all the slaves the Light took had this hair until discharged, if you were kept as a warrior your mind would be rewritten and well I dunno what happens next" Nick explained to Iris who looked shocked at this.

Barry and Iris left to go back to work in after an hour so that left Nick, Wally and a wheelchair "Wally, I'm not sure if I have told you this yet, but I love you" Nick said wheeling himself close to Wally "No you haven't told me till just now" Wally said sitting up and he kissed Nick's cheek "Can we lay down and cuddle" Nick asked, Wally nodded and wheeled him into their shared room and Wally helped Nick onto the bed and then got next to him, then Nick got on top of Wally to be comfortable and to be able to see Wally's face easier, Wally then wrapped his arms around Nick, keeping him close to his body.

"Babe, give me some sugar" Wally said a couple hours into their cuddle (They'd fallen asleep and just awoke to a nightmare from Nick), Nick just gave Wally a quick kiss on the lips then put his head on the pillow where Wally's head was, Wally took this chance to kiss Nick's neck and make Nick wriggle on top of him, this made Nick's ribs complain "Okay Wally stop or do you want me to be in more pain" Nick said so Wally would stop kissing his neck "Sorry babe" Wally said, releasing his grip on Nick and he rolled off of Wally and landed on his back. When he landed his stomach grumbled "Okay, I'm hungry" Nick said as Wally's stomach made a louder noise "Same babe" Wally said speeding out of bed and helped Nick out.

When they arrived in the kitchen Wally grabbed an apple for Nick and a pile of sandwiches that Iris made before leaving, they sat at the island in the kitchen and started eating, Nick struggling with his apple but eating it so he can keep his energy up. Nick gave up after eating most of the apple, Wally finished what was left of the apple and then continued his sandwich massacre and still had room for dinner; after eating Wally got a text from Iris saying she and Barry are getting take out which was normal for them on a Sunday usually.

"Nick, would you like to go to Black Canary's school whilst recovering, it is me Dick, Kaldur, Zee and occasionally Roy will be there if he visits" Wally asked Nick who was doing some cleaning around the sitting room to make it seem like he isn't a free loader "O-Ok, one question though. Who is Roy?" Nick said wheeling himself and some dirty dishes into the kitchen and placing them in the sink "He is Red Arrow, and one of the teams most trusted ally's" Wally said trying to stop Nick "Ok, I-I'd like to meet him" Nick said now vacuuming the sitting room, not accepting Wally's help because he wanted to at least try to repay them for their hospitality.

Barry and Iris got home to see a clean sitting room and saw Wally sat alone, Barry and Iris thought that it was Wally that cleaned and Nick was in bed but when Iris went to the kitchen, she saw Nick finishing with the dishes that he done once he cleaned the sitting room "Nick, what made you do this?" Iris asked shocked when Nick wheeled himself over to her "I had to repay you for the hospitality" Nick said drying his hands on the nearby tea towel "Nick dear, you didn't have to do this" Iris said taking control of the chair and bringing him back into the sitting room where Barry was getting the food out, Iris explained what happened and Barry agreed that Nick shouldn't have, "It was the only way I didn't feel useless, I was getting bored of Wally doing everything for me" Nick said as he wheeled himself close to Wally, who immediately held Nick's hand "Well, thank you Nick" Iris said ruffling his hair as she passed Nick some food that he should be able to eat easily in his condition, she also picked out some food for herself and started eating.

Again Nick struggled to eat it, but ate it anyway, to be nice to the people who are looking after him, Wally noticed Nick's trouble, he went to try stop Nick but he knew that once his mind was made up, he wouldn't change his mind. Nick was the last one to finish his meal because of his troubles, Nick then wheeled himself away so he can make a call to someone (Zantana **Nick** ) "Hey Nick, why are you calling" **"I wanted to talk to someone who isn't family or Wally about a choice, and I trust you to make the right decision"** "Thanks Nick, I'm flattered, so what do you need my expert advice on" **"I want to dye my hair back to when it looked like a nebula"** "Do it, heck I'll even help tomorrow after Dinah's school, wait are you coming tomorrow" **"Thanks Zee, and yes I am"** "No problem, anything else you want?" **"Yeah, where do you get your top hats from?"** "Magic, I'll see you tomorrow then Nick" Zee said hanging up, Nick stashed his phone away and wheeled himself back to Wally.

"So, what were you doing?" the redheaded boy asked "Secret" Nick said as he looked at Wally in the eyes "Nick, bed time, we're going to school tomorrow" Wally said wheeling Nick away "Night Barry, Iris" Nick said while Wally wheeled him away "Night" Wally, Barry and Iris said at the same time and the two went into their room, Wally and Nick changed into their PJs and and got into a comfortable position with each other and fell asleep. Nick was hoping that he would be awake enough to work in the morning.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Wake up babe" Wally said not knowing Nick was already awake "I've been up for half an hour, nightmare" Nick said rolling over onto his side and looking at Wally, then the older boy had his arms encircle the younger male "Love you" Nick said snuggling up to Wally "Love you too" Wally replied, allowing Nick to snuggle into his chest for a couple minutes before getting out of bed and getting changed, then helping Nick change, Wally went to the bathroom quickly, and when he was there Nick tried using the crutches, Wally came in as Nick was starting to see if he could walk with them, and he could with little trouble.

The two boys went into the kitchen to see Barry and Iris in there, making breakfast "Well, I guess having them here helped" Barry said smiling, seeing that Nick was healing at a fast pace "I guess my powers are coming back little by little, otherwise this would be hell" Nick said walking to the island to eat a bowl of cereal, food was going down a little easier this morning so Nick was taking advantage of this situation, "Barry, Iris, thanks for having me, I feel I'm ready to go back to the manor" Nick said draining the bowl of the milk "Stay one more night babe" Wally said to Nick, taking his boyfriend's empty bowl to the sink "I was planning to to be with you for a little more" Nick said to Wally, Iris just 'awed' and left the two alone.

Barry gave the two a lift to the Zeta tube so they could go to their "School" at the cave "Recognized B03: Kid Flash, B10: Rogue Talon" the tube announced, with the two boys materializing and heading to the sitting room where the people who got schooled at the cave were sitting "Hello" Nick said sitting between Zantana and Dick "Hey lil' bro" Dick said ruffling his hair "I'm only just younger than you Dick" Nick said, pun intended, "You are on crutches now" Zantana stated as Wally took a seat across from Nick, next to Kaldur and made faces at him "Yeah, I think my powers are coming back" Nick said ignoring Wally. Another ginger entered the room with Dinah "Roy will be joining us today, and it seems Nick will be to" she said noticing her patient sat on the couch, Wally got up to greet Roy with a friendly hug.

"Who are they?" Roy asked pointing to Dick and Nick, Kaldur'ahm pointed at Dick "That is Dick Grayson, Nightwing and the other one is the newest addition to the team, Nick Wayne who is called Rogue Talon" the leader said, Roy nodded, signifying he understood "Just like the original Roy, part of Nick was taken for the Light's use, but Nick has an uncanny ability to use his powers to heal himself with smoke" Dinah said to Roy who sympathized with Nick.

 _ **Time Skip to After School**_

After Dinah had finished her teaching, she left for the Watchtower, not before telling Nick that he would have therapy after school the next day, Nick and Roy got along when they talked during the break but now, Nick was going to surprise Wally with him dyeing his hair back to nebula, "Wally, I need to borrow you boyfriend for a while" Zee said as she and Nick left and went to the Zeta tubes to Zeta to Gotham City where she and Artemis would dye Nick's hair, Artemis was already waiting for the two and they went straight to Artemis' house (She moved out of her mother's house) and she got the dyes out and the two girls got to word, replicating the hairstyle Nick used to have.

An hour later the three had finally finished with all of the dyeing and redyeing of the hair "Pot tah no s'kciN daeh" Zantana said as a top hat, similar to her's in style, appeared on Nick's head, this made his hair look how it did before the dyeing, they all went to the cave where the whole team had assembled in their absence "About time you returned him" Wally said glaring at the two girl's then noticing Nick's hat "Nice hat babe" Wally said coming up to Nick and taking the hat off, with the hat off Nick's dyed hair was on show and Wally's mouth hung open in shock. "Nick what did you do!?" Dick, Wally, Jason, Roy, Conner and Kaldur shouted as M'gann and Raquel smiled, seems the girls took the news better "Well, I liked the way I looked with this hair and I got it dyed to how it was, surprise Wally" Nick said as Wally embraced Nick "I love it" Wally said with a gleaming goofy smile, the other guys seemed to like it too, the thumbs up were a show of that.

"Dick, Jason I'm going back to the manor tomorrow" Nick said as he used his crutches to head to the Zeta tube where Wally was waiting for him to head to Central city, Barry had opted to pick the two up so Nick won't throw up on arrival. "Oh my God Nick" Barry said as he saw the hair he had "It suits you" he added on, taking a picture on his phone and sending it to Iris who replied 'It suits him better than black hair' and a smiley face emoji, the car ride contained a conversation about dinner, the two speedsters decided that they would all be making homemade pizzas to have more of a fun night for the couple, but because of this choice the three had to go to the grocery store to stock up on what is needed.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Nick and Wally got out first since Barry gave them $10 each to buy some stuff for themselves which would most likely end up as candy for a late night so they could spend as much time as possible with each other before Wally needed permission to see Nick at the manor, "Candy isle?" Wally asked, Nick nodded and they went as fast as they could to the candy and both brought as much candy as possible for $20 whilst Barry brought some actual food for dinner, he was shocked at how much candy the two boys managed to get between themselves "Don't come crying to me with a toothache in the morning" was the only thing the scarlet speedster said before leaving the store and driving home, where Iris was waiting.

Nick and Wally decided that they would stay in Wally's actual room tonight so they moved Nick's stuff upstairs and into Wally's room, Nick having a little trouble with the stairs, but he had Wally to help him go up and down. When they got in Wally's room, they both laid down on Wally's bed and turned on Wally's TV, it was like they had had an unspoken language, Nick just looked at Wally and he put their show on and cuddled so they can watch it how they usually do, they don't dare watch this show without each others company so they could be spoiler free.

Just as their third episode finished and their quick kiss happened Barry called Nick and Wally down stairs to put toppings on their pizzas, Wally needed to explain how to make a pizza to Nick since this is his first time making a pizza, "Wally less talking and more making" Barry said playfully as he watched the two younger boys make their food. When the two boys got their pizzas made and in the oven with Barry's and Iris', there was lots of cheese leftover, Wally then had an idea to throw some at Barry, he missed and hit Iris, who threw some back, but hit Nick, what started as an innocent joke ended up being a food fight with whatever leftover pizza toppings were left over.

They all (except Nick for obvious reasons) ended up on the floor laughing their heads off, then the timer went off saying the food is done "Time flies huh" Wally said peeling a piece of pepperoni off of Nick's face and placing it in his mouth while Iris got the pizzas from the oven and cut them up for everyone, they decided that they would eat at the island and ate their food, Nick could only finish half of his before he had difficulty keeping it down so Wally partook in the last of the Nick's food, then in a kiss that Nick didn't expect coming, which made Nick blush, Barry and Iris just smiled because their nephew found Nick.

Nick and Wally went back upstairs when they finished being around the adults and poured their candy at the foot of the bed and started eating that to wash down the pizza, and Wally secretly wanted Nick to have his first sugar high. "Wally, before I was a slave, I went to a school in the UK, I've been wanting to tell my friend who avoided capture I'm alright, but I don't know if she'd want to see me" Nick said after a bag of candy "Well, maybe on their prom day we can visit her" Wally said "What school you go to?" Wally asked and got his google on, Nick told him the name of the school he was kidnapped from and her age and Wally found the school she was now in and her prom date "It is in July and it is January now" Wally said cuddling his boyfriend who let out a yawn, Wally had consumed most of their cohort of sugar and put the rest in a bag for Nick to take home with him and share with his brothers. "Night Wally" Nick said getting under the covers with Wally and facing him "Night babe" he replied, giving him a quick kiss and going to sleep, there to comfort Nick back to sleep in case of nightmares.


	12. 11: Mental Feud

_**The Next Day**_

Nick and Wally woke up early this morning so they could head to the batcave to drop off his stuff, "Can you pick me up and run" Nick asked, Wally picked Nick up who was clutching his crutches and bag whilst Wally held on to him tightly and ran him to the phone box and went to the batcave, where Dick was doing some early morning training "You can put me down now Wally" Nick said seeing Dick "Don't want to" Wally said holding Nick tighter, Dick chuckled at their exchange until Wally released Nick "Hey Dick" Nick said walking up to him, well walking with crutches of course, "Good to have you back" Dick said as the two brothers made their way upstairs, Wally just stood there "Wally, Alfred expected you to come, he made food for you" Dick said as Wally's face lit up and ran up the stairs whilst Nick and Dick took the elevator up to the manor.

"Hello master Nick" Alfred said laying out plates for the four boys and Bruce, Jason was already at the table when Nick, Dick and Wally arrived "Hello Alfred" Nick said, surprised he hasn't made a comment on his hair. Bruce walked in the room a minute later and dropped his mug of coffee on the floor at the sight of Nick's hair, he walked up to Nick with a domineering presence "What is this?" Bruce half shouted at Nick, pointing at his hair "Well, you've seen the book, I liked my hair like this, just be happy I didn't get Zee to turn my eyes purple" Nick said looking up at his adoptive father, "Damn your right" Bruce said taking his place at the table and eating his food.

Alfred took Jason to school after they finished their breakfast, leaving the three boys and Bruce in the house until the boys left for school "So you think Roy will still be here?" Dick asked Wally who had just ran Nick's stuff to his room "Maybe" he replied, giving Nick a kiss on the forehead, the three of them could picture Jason retching behind them as the entered the Zeta tube after keying in the destination. "Yo Conner, M'gann, Raquel" Wally said as he saw the three about to leave for their own schools "Hey" Raquel and M'gann said as Conner just being Conner done nothing and left in the tube. "Hey guys, Black Canary will be running late today" Roy said greeting the three in the sitting room, "K" Dick said sitting next to his friend, Nick and Wally sharing a seat that sits two, Zee and Kaldur on the larger seat.

Black Canary arrived with a bandage around her arm an hour later, just as Wally was about to make a call to Bruce to call of their school session today "Are you in a state for teaching BC?" Dick asked, concerned for the league member and family friend "I am not, but I am here to give therapy to a certain person" Dinah said pointing to Nick with a pen, Wally gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek and then watched as Nick and Dinah went into her office.

"Nick, how did Central City treat you, other than The Alchemist stuff" the therapist side of Dinah spoke as Nick sat down "Well, it helped me clear my head, my nightmares are becoming more frequent and I am healing faster than a regular human" Nick said, taking a break to drink some water "Barry and Iris were really helpful and Zatana turned out to be a help whilst I was here" Nick concluded as he watched Dinah take her notes "I will talk to Zatana about any more help while your here but with the manor, I would like you to be near someone at all times, they don't need to be in the same room, I just want to make sure they can here you if you are having a particularly bad flashback or nightmare" Black Canary said looking at Nick sympathetically "Now, Nick, there is something else I want to talk about, your relationship with Wally" Dinah said to the younger boy "I know he has been helping you, but do you actually feel ready to be with him" Dinah asked "Yes, I love Wally" Nick said defensively "Nick I trust you for now" Dinah said letting Nick leave.

"Nick got back and sat on Wally's lap to be comfortable "Aww" Zee said snapping a picture on her phone as Nick snuggled into Wally to be comfortable "Shut up" Wally said encircling Nick with his arms and kissing his head. "You two are worse than Conner and M'gann" Dick said to the only couple there "No one is worse than Conner and M'gann" Zee replied smiling to the couple "I'm tired Wally" Nick said, face hidden in Wally's chest "Your my pillow" Nick added trying to fall asleep.

"He didn't sleep much last night" Wally said holding the sleeping boy close, "Now that he's asleep, wanna plan a surprise party for him" Kaldur'ahm said, slightly out of character "Well, I agree" Wally said "Teknalb revo eht gnipeels" Zee cast to make Nick more comfortable whilst he is asleep. five people left awake planned their surprise party for Nick until Dinah came in "Training now" is all she said before heading to the training room, Wally planted a quick kiss on Nick's head then joined the rest of the team in the training room.

Wally and Zee were sparing against each other whilst the others were doing a three-way sparing match "Thanks for looking after Nick when I'm not around" Wally said attacking at high speeds, Zatana trying to block his blows "No problem Wally" she replied, catching him off balance and knocking Wally on his ass, she then joined Wally on the ground to rest "That was a workout" she said laying down "How do you think he is doing?" Zee asked "I dunno, but Black Canary is checking on him regularly" Wally said getting back up to have a second round "Evig em repus deeps" Zatana spoke so she could be more of an even match with Wally.

"Those two look like they're having fun" Roy said releasing an arrow from his bow which released a net over Dick and Kaldur "Yeah they do" Aqualad said struggling under the net and trying to rip himself out of it "Well, Wally finally found someone who can keep up with him in training" Dick chuckled as he and Kaldur'ahm decided to stop fighting against the net "You win Roy" Dick added on as Roy took the net off of the two and continued to watch Zatana fight Wally. "No!" Zee shouted as she was knocked down due to her spell running out "Science beats 'Magic'" Wally said with air quotes when he said magic, which earned him a wack to the head by Zee.

The five came back to the sitting room where Nick was still sleeping, or so it seemed because Nick started squirming, and his looks became almost feral as he turned into smoke then reappeared, still asleep but awake as a split personality, his fingernails grown out like claws, teeth like fangs, his injuries fully healed, what surprised the team was the fact that Nick lashed out and attacked Wally "This body, a simple minded fool" 'Nick' said as Wally got up off of the ground "Who are you!" Wally shouted at the thing taking over Nick's body "Hehehehehe, an arm and _Joker venom_ can take over this weak thing" the voice using Nick's body said "Joker" Dick scoffed.

 _ **In Nick's Head**_

"Who are you" Nick said, his costume appearing on him as he saw a green haired clown in his head controlling the movements Nick's body made "I am the Joker" pause for laughing "And since I am a gentleman, I'll tell you how to stop me" more laughing "Simply destroy this arm" The Joker said holding up an arm that is all too familiar to Nick "T-That's my arm" Nick said readying himself for battle, even though he has the smallest amount of combat training "Hehehehe, just what I like to see" Joker said running towards Nick.

When the Joker went to attack Nick, the young hero turned to smoke and went for cover, he went to the desk where Joker was and saw that he had set Nick's body to attack Wally, Nick rapidly typed saying that he is alright and he has to fight the Joker. "Brat" the clown shouted as he ran at Nick with two daggers in his outstretched arms, Nick was caught off guard and The Joker started attacking, slicing at Nick, he done this for a good five minutes until something in Nick snapped.

"Hey, clown, I just remembered where we are, MY MIND" Nick said as the room they were in filled up with smoke "So have fun" Nick said using the smoke to heal his injuries that the Joker inflicted, then he turned the smoke into a large range of blades "Now, do you want to give up" Nick said creating a column of smoke around The Joker and going into it "Hehehehe never" the clown shouted as Nick went into it and using two of his blades to attack the intruder in his mind and ripped the arm he was supposed to to be free. Nick dispelled the smoke and stood over The Jokers flickering body "Hehehe, I got what I wanted" the clown said as he disappeared from Nick's mind, leaving Nick and control of his mind.

 _ **With the Team**_

When Nick got rid of The Joker, Nick's body turned back to smoke and reappeared as Nick waking up, stood up "Nick!" Wally shouted as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend "Hey" Nick said returning the hug, he then saw the claw marks on Wally's chest "Go to Dinah now" Nick said pushing Wally off of him, concerned for his boyfriend's health "Fine" Wally said speeding off to Dinah's office for her to dress his wound, whilst Wally was gone Nick fell onto his knees and started crying "Nick, it's not your fault" Zee said "He heals faster than everyone else" Dick added on, getting down to hug his younger brother, Wally sped back in to see Nick crying "Wally, I will make sure he pays for what he done to you" Nick said with a fire in his heart.

When they finally managed to calm Nick down, Dick finally spoke up, "So Nick was walking and running fine" is what he said as Nick held onto Wally with every ounce of his being. "Well I guess I'll tell you now, we are planning on having a movie night tonight and missing school tomorrow" Dick said to Nick "Ok" was the younger boys reply as he got off of Wally and headed to the Zeta tube "I'm going home..." Nick said programming in the location of the batcave and he zeta'd off to the batcave.

"Hi dad..." Nick said upon arrival, "Nick" Bruce replied, noticing he isn't using his crutches anymore "Dick will explain later" Nick said going up into the manor to go to his room. Nick turned to smoke to quickly go to his bedroom where he saw that there was a weighted blanket which Bruce placed in Nick's room. Nick went into the bathroom connected to his room and started barfing in the toilet, loosing his breakfast and dinner and then some.

* * *

Back at the cave, Wally and the others got to talking about Nick "Wally, let him be alone for a while" Dick said to Wally who was close to running to the Zeta tubes to make sure Nick is alright, "B said he's gone to his room" Dick said walking Wally back to the sitting room, "If you want, I will get Jason to check up on Nick when he gets home" Dick said sitting next to Zatana .. I'd like that" the teenage speedster said grabbing his phone and messaging Barry saying he is gonna stay at the manor tonight.

Dick got his phone out and called Jason since Alfred would be picking him up by now (Dick **Jason** ) "Hey Jay" **"What do you want "** "Could you check up on Nick before coming to the cave" **"What happened?"** "Joker got in his head with some Joker Venom and his severed arm" **"I'll check on him"** "Thanks Jay, I'll lay off you for the week for doing this" Dick said concluding his call to Jason, Dick shot Jason a quick text saying Wally is staying the night to keep Nick company. "Dick, Wally, you two need to loosen up more he'll be alright" Artemis said from the entrance to the sitting room "Before you ask, I've been here since Dick called Jason" Artemis said to avoid the question.

Artemis went straight to the movie cabinet to look through the movies for later that night, Roy followed closely behind her because of their obvious distaste and attraction they felt for each other, but their movie tastes were polar opposites. Conner and M'gann arrived when, all Conner heard was shouting between the two archers through a large number of walls, the couple just walked through to the rest of the team, minus Wally who decided to take his mind off of things for a while.

* * *

"Hey Nick" Jason said looking through the doorway, seeing Nick on his laptop with headphones in "Nick?" Jason said again entering Nick's room "Hi Jay" Nick said taking his headphones out of his ears and shutting down his laptop, "How you doing, Dick told me you were shaken up" Jason said sitting on his bed "I think I'm doing better" Nick said looking at his brother "Good, you coming then" the younger boy asked knowing Nick's answer, watching Nick get out of bed and walking properly. "WHY ARE YOU WALKING NORMALLY" Jason shouted in surprise "I have my powers back" Nick said putting shoes on and heading to the cave with Jason.

"He's in the gym" Kaldur'ahm said to Nick as he arrived at the cave with Jason. When Nick arrived in the gym he saw Wally beating up a punching bag "Wally, go easy on the thing will ya" Nick said from the doorway "Babe" was all Wally said as he sped over to his boyfriend to embrace him, with a sweaty hug "I love you Wally, but" kiss "Go" kiss "Have" kiss "A" kiss "Shower" Nick said whilst being interrupted by Wally's kisses "Yes sir" Wally replied and ran off to get some of his spare clothes he kept at the mountain and went to take a shower. Nick went to the team and sat with them.

Nick joined Artemis on the couch, he telling Nick about a rumor going around about him "So, the students at the school are now convinced that you are faking your PTSD because they saw you in your wheelchair heading towards the Zeta tube with Dick and Jason" Artemis said "That is some serious BS, Black Canary could show them the notes on my sessions with her" Nick said laying into Artemis as a backup Wally.

Roy came in with a selection of DVDs and placed them with Artemis' selections to let the whole group sort through the shortlisted movies "Any and all girly romantic movies are a no" Roy, Conner and Jason said as a half of Artemis' selection became null and void, Nick stayed out of the movie arguments but when he saw one DVD by itself he picked it up and read the back of the case after looking at the front of the case, the movie was called 'Real Steel' "What you lookin' at Nick?" Roy asked, seeing that he picked up one of Artemis' movies "Real Steel" Nick replied shoving it to Roy "I wanna watch it" Nick added on "I guess we know what we are watching first" was all Roy said placing the disk in the DVD player and they all sat down, well Nick was snuggled into Wally and M'gann doing the same with Conner.


	13. Holiday Break

I am going on holiday from this Saturday till the next Saturday so for now I am placing Rogue of the Young Justice on break until the Sunday I arrive back from my holiday, From now on I am taking suggestions on how the story will unfold from Nick and Wally taking a break to Nick joining the light. Your feedback is appreciated.

P.S. Pokemon Academy Life will be starting back up as well, It will go Young Justice on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays whilst Pokemon on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday


	14. Hiatus (About a month)

First of all, I'm sorry for this but I am placing Rogue of the Young Justice on hiatus, my reasoning is simple, I am running out of ideas for this fic so I have decided to bring back only one fic which is Gotei High School, I can now actually continue writing my first fanfic, please read and review it.


End file.
